The Adventures Together
by snow642
Summary: This is a story about 3 siblings entering the dangerous World of Ninja. 3 siblings are on a search for a birthday gift but had accidentally entered the Naruto world. They were found by the members of Akatsuki... What will happen to them? R
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca – black hair with purple highlight, brown eyes, dark purple t-shirt, jeans, ninja shoes, sword, water element etc...

Jonathan – black hair with white highlight, black eyes, white t-shirt with black stripes on sleeves, black jeans, ninja shoes, a giant sword, wind element etc...

Regina – black hair with red highlight, bloody red eyes, black t-shirt, jeans, black choker, black leather boots, two sword & a scythe, fire element etc...

**Chapter 1: The birthday gift**

The three siblings, Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca were walking aimlessly in a shopping mall searching for a birthday present for their cousin.

"I'm bored..." Regina whined.

"Oh quit whining..." Rebecca sighed.

"What exactly are we getting for her?" Jonathan asked.

"We have no idea." Regina and Rebecca chorused.

"How 'bout a pet?" Regina suggested.

"Oh yeah! May be a dog?" Jonathan asked.

"Nah... I don't think she really loves dogs... And dogs aren't nice at all." Rebecca said in disgust.

"Well then what other better ideas do you have?" Regina asked.

"Well... How about a necklace? Accessories are nice!" Rebecca said excitedly.

"Doesn't she already have a lot of accessories?" Jonathan questioned.

"Hm... This is so difficult." Rebecca sighed.

"How about an octopus related toy? I know she loves octopus the most!" Jonathan shouted.

"Okay, okay there's no need to shout." Regina said.

"Okay let's search for it now." Rebecca took the lead.

_Half an hour later..._

"Whoa... This is harder than I thought. Can we give up? I'm so tired and bored!" Regina said tiredly.

"Hey isn't that an octopus toy?" Jonathan pointed.

He rushed over to it and held it out but all of a sudden a portal appeared out of nowhere and sucked Jonathan in. Rebecca grabbed his arm in attempt to pull him out but with no avail. Regina then tried to pull Rebecca out but also got sucked in.

They disappeared with nobody noticing their disappearance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The realisation**

"Eh... Wake up, the two of you. Think of a solution of what we're going to do from now!" Regina shouted at her two siblings.

"What do you want?! I'm so sleepy..." Rebecca grumbled.

"Five more minutes, mummy..." Jonathan mumbled.

"Do I look like mummy to you?!" Regina screamed.

"Yea... You do sure look like mummy..." Jonathan stared at Regina sleepily.

Rebecca kicked him in his butt, "Ouch," Jonathan bellowed.

"Are you fully awake now?" Regina growled.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked now fully awake and apparently not remembering what had just happened.

"Argh... Forget about it! Now think what we're going to do from here." Regina muttered.

"I've looked around while you were waking Jonathan. There's nothing here but green trees." Rebecca notified the rest.

"No shit! Of course the trees are green. What colours do you expect it to be if it's not green?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Hmm... Green... Purple... Pink... Blue... What a colourful world it'll be!"Jonathan said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should start figuring out how we're going to get back home." Regina suggested.

"Huh? What get back home?" Jonathan said confusingly.

"Don't you realise that we're in the middle of the forest?" Regina felt ready to send Jonathan to hell.

From far away, they heard low voices talking.

"True arts are eternal and forever long." Sasori debated.

"No, danna art is a bang un." Deidara insisted.

Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca look and saw Deidara and Sasori blankly.

"Look look look, it is Deidara and Sasori" Jonathan screamed.

"Hey they are from the show you like to watch right? What is the show call again? Naruto..?" Rebecca asked Regina.

"Yes, so what if they are?" Regina said aloofly.

"How much do you know about them?" Jonathan questioned.

"I know enough. Why did you ask?" Regina was puzzled.

"How dangerous are they?" Jonathan whispered.

"Very dangerous..." Regina declared.

"Let's run for our life!" Rebecca said nervously.

"Good idea." Regina agreed.

Regina and Rebecca run for their life as Jonathan remained standing not moving an inch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Members of Akatsuki**

Deidara and Sasori were walking towards Jonathan and hadn't noticed him because they were quarrelling about the topic of art.

"Ouch! Who's that un?" Deidara bumped into Jonathan who was daydreaming. Jonathan turned around and saw them and blank-out.

"Who's this with weird dressings? He does not look like he's from any village." Sasori pointed out.

"... Can I have your autograph please?" Jonathan said in admiration. "I have always admired strong guys... Can you train me to be like you?" Jonathan asked with dreamy eyes.

"Hmm I think you've got the talent to do well... Follow us then." Sasori reached out for Jonathan.

"Why are you taking him back with us un?" Deidara disagreed on his actions.

"He's got the talent like I had just said! We didn't sense his presence earlier on until you bumped into him." Sasori explained.

"..." Deidara stared at Jonathan, "What's your name? Where are you from un?" Deidara asked.

"I'm Jonathan, from Singapore." Jonathan answered truthfully.

"... Singapore? Where's that?" Deidara and Sasori asked.

"Er... My country. Somewhere far far away." Jonathan replied.

"Ok... So you must have come from a very far place. Come with us, we have a place for you to rest and then we'll train you to be good enough in our standard." Sasori took the lead to lead them back to the hideout.

Regina and Rebecca who were hiding behind the trees far away from the three of them saw Jonathan being welcomed by Deidara and Sasori and were surprised. They hadn't thought that he would be accepted.

Itachi and Kisame were also on their way back to the hideout from their mission from another route and had already noticed Regina and Rebecca hiding behind trees.

"Who are you people? What are you doing here?" Kisame questioned.

"Er... We're Singaporeans." Regina answered truthfully.

"Take them back with us. We might need to interrogate them. They seem suspicious." Itachi ordered Kisame softly. Kisame went to Regina and Rebecca knocked them unconscious and carried them back to the hide out on his shoulders.

_At the hideout_

Kisame threw Regina and Rebecca on the floor the moment they entered the hideout.

"OUCH! What the Fuck was that for?" Regina shouted in pain and glared at Kisame. Rebecca was rubbing her sore butt sleepily.

"Oh hi Regina nee-san, Rebecca-chan!" Jonathan shouted excitedly.

"Hi nii-chan..." Rebecca replied sleepily.

"You know them?" Sasori asked surprisingly.

"Yes, they're my sisters. I'm so glad you're so efficient in finding my missing family. " Jonathan was very touched by the Akatsuki.

"Why had you brought them back?" Pain asked, not believing that Itachi and Kisame would be so 'good' to bring back missing family members.

"We had seen them when we were on our way back," Kisame explained. "They had looked so suspicious so we had decided to bring them back to interrogate them."

"They are my family, not someone suspicious. They are not bad." Jonathan shouted. The Akatsuki turned to look at him.

"Your family?" Tobi asked.

"O no... We're his pets, how nice..." Regina mumbled.

"Of course we're his family!" Rebecca found it ridiculous.

"What should we do with them now?" Kisame asked.

"We have no use for them at all un," Deidara said, "let's just finish them off un."

"I'm staying only if my sisters are." Jonathan insisted.

"..." Nobody said anything and then, "Fine, we'll keep them. But if they turn out to be annoying and useless, we'll not hesitate to kill them."

"Thanks!" Jonathan jumped in joy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Training (part 1)**

_The next day_

"Alright now, rise and shine kiddos." Kisame threw away the blankets.

"Five more minutes mum..." Jonathan mumbled.

"Hurry up, you lazy bum, I'm not your mum! Look at your sisters; they're already up already looking fresh for the day!" Kisame shouted.

"Good for them..." Jonathan grumbled, looking sleepily around for the blanket. Kisame couldn't stand his nonsense anymore and yanked him out of bed.

"Ouch!" Jonathan yelled in pain.

"Awake now? Hurry get freshened up and have breakfast. You do not want to make somebody angry." Kisame warned.

_At the dining table_

"Okay, you kids better finish up the breakfast I tried so hard to make for you people un." Deidara grumbled.

"Is this edible?" Jonathan poked the burnt meal in front of him.

"Eat it with gratitude or I'll blow you up un." Deidara glared at Jonathan. The three of them stared at the meal in front of them and were reluctant to touch the food.

"Er... It's okay, I'm not that hungry." Regina was the first to voice out her reluctance.

"Me too." Rebecca nodded her head frantically.

"Eat before you all go for your training." Pain said to the three of them. "Itachi, you'll be in-charge of training them." Itachi looked at Pain in astonishment.

"Yes, Pain-sama." Itachi replied and look at the three siblings.

"I think we should hurry with our breakfast. We do not want to irritate him." Regina whispered to Jonathan and Rebecca.

_After breakfast_

Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca were standing in a straight line looking very green.

"I think you should prepare breakfast in future."Rebecca mumbled to Regina.

"I think so too."Jonathan agreed.

"Provided all of you wake up as early as me. I don't see why I should be the only one that wakes up early just to prepare breakfast for you two." Regina replied.

"Shut up." Itachi slanted glances at the three siblings.

"We'll first test out your stamina. Run round the training ground for 50 rounds. The first to finish gets to eat nicer food." Itachi ordered.

"Is the nicer food really better then Deidara's cooking?" Jonathan asked.

"Ordered ramen." Itachi answered. "Enough of all your nonsense. Go run now."

"Yes sir!" The three of them shouted in unison. Itachi sat by the side looking at the three of them running.

_Evening_

Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca are still struggling with running finish their 50 rounds.

"I see that none of you seriously wants the ramen." Itachi said coldly to the three siblings who are still running.

"We seriously want it! 50 rounds are just too much!" Jonathan screamed.

"You all aren't even half done." Itachi said.

"We're already trying our best!" Regina shouted.

"That's enough for today. It's time for dinner." Itachi stopped them.

"What's for dinner..?" Rebecca asked carefully. Itachi slanted a look at her and ignored her question.

"I'm not looking forward to dinner at all." Regina complained.

They entered the dining room and totally regretted not running finish the 50 rounds.

"I feel sick all of a sudden." Rebecca whined.

"Me too..." Jonathan agreed.

"Alright, it's time for dinner. I've only cooked for the three of you since the rest have their mission to complete." Deidara said.

"Can we skip dinner? We're really tired." Regina tried to use an excuse to skip dinner.

"NO! I've spent my precious time to make dinner so you should appreciate it." Deidara shouted at them.

"Then what about Itachi, Kisame and you?" Jonathan asked.

"They've went out for dinner and to buy back for me too." Deidara answered. "Okay, enough of your nonsense. Now eat! Or I'll blow you up." Deidara threatened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Training (part 2)**

_The next morning_

"Are we going to continue running again?" Rebecca asked.

"No, we're doing something else." Itachi answered.

"So what are we going to do today?" Jonathan asked.

"Target practice." Itachi answered briefly.

"Who's the target?" Regina asked excitedly looking at her two siblings. Itachi looked at Regina and ignored her.

Itachi brought them to the training grounds. He handed out a set of Kunaiand Shurikeneach to them.

"See those trees? Pick one and use those as your targets." Itachi ordered them.

"We're going to use trees? Why not dummy?" Regina asked.

"If you can't even hit the tree, how are you going to hit the dummy?" Itachi questioned them instead.

"Okay." Regina replied.

The three of them tried their best to aim at the tree but the Kunai doesn't ever seem to stay in the tree.

"Focus and use more strength to throw." Itachi taught.

"Yes sir!" They shouted.

_2 hours later_

On each target tree, there were only a few Kunai that were successfully in the tree.

"It's lunch now." Itachi said and went towards the hideout first.

"Er... But I'm not hungry, nor am I looking forward to lunch..." Jonathan whined.

"Ya... Breakfast was already disastrous. I do not want to experience it again..." Rebecca complained.

When they were back in the hideout, Itachi told them to get ready for lunch. They went to wash up and were walking slowly to the dining room.

"Hey, do you smell something?" Regina asked.

"No, I do not dare to smell at all. I'm afraid of the burnt smell from Deidara's cooking." Rebecca replied.

"No, there's no burnt smell. Instead there's a...fragrant smell. Like ramen!" Regina answered. They just reached the dining table and were very surprised.

Itachi, Kisame and Deidara were sitting by the table eating ramen with three other bowls of ramen by the side.

"Hurry before the ramen turns cold." Kisame hurried them.

"We'll be continuing practice right after this." Itachi said while eating between mouths.

The three siblings were eating very happily and were wishing that they could eat this everyday rather than burnt food.

"Continue working hard to earn yourselves nice meals." Kisame guessed out their thoughts.

"Yes sir!" They shouted happily. Itachi glanced at them and continued eating.

They continued training for hours after lunch but stopped at early evening.

"We'll stop for now. We'll train on your stamina. Run for 10 rounds before you head back for dinner. First person gets to eat un-burnt food." Itachi stated.

"Yes sir!" They shouted and started running with all their might.

Somehow they managed to finish the run together, coming in at the same time.

Itachi stared at them because he hasn't expected them to step the last step together so coming in first together as well.

He had no choice but to get Kisame to go on another trip to buy bentos for the other two though they had 'cheated' in the run.

But he was very glad that they work together in a team, not forgetting the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Mission**

After a few weeks of tough training, Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca could finally aim with perfection and hit their target with no miss.

"Okay, today will be the day that you three show us the results of the past few weeks training." Pein said to the three siblings.

"Are we going on a mission finally?" Jonathan asked excitedly and started to run in circles like what he usually does when he's excited.

"..." Itachi looked at him with an aloof face and turned his head away.

"Stop running for goodness sake!" Hidan shouted angrily at Jonathan.

Jonathan immediately stops dead in his tracks and walk back timidly to his original position. He had seen enough of Hindan's scary side over the last few weeks after he had came back from a mission.

"Er-hm. Let's get back on track, there's a mission I want you to complete. Itachi and Kisame will follow you as backup reinforcement." Pein explained.

"I want you to kill Yamada Kurosaki. This guy is the shop owner of a shoe shop but he is an experienced ninja who would pose as a danger to our future plans." Pein instructed.

Upon hearing that their mission is to kill somebody, Rebecca started looking panicky. She had never imagined her killing anybody.

"If you can't even kill him but had aroused his suspicion, you'll be got rid of." Pein stated the dire consequences if they were to fail.

"Yes sir!" The three of them had no choice but to try all that they have to kill the guy and complete the mission given to them.

Without further ado, they left off for the shoe shop in the small village near the Leaf Village.

_At the shoe shop_

"Hi how may I help you?" Yamada asked

"Er...we'll like to buy a pair of shoe for our mother's birthday. " Regina said

"Okay, what type of shoe does your mother like? Yamada enquired.

"How about that shoe on the top shelf?" Jonathan said while he point to a pair of shoe.

"Alright, hold on for a moment. I'll go get it for you." Yamada hurried over to the shelf to get the shoe down.

Regina gave Rebecca a look and they ran quietly towards him. Yamada realised their movements immediately and turned back. Just at this time Jonathan had sent a Shurikenat him.

Unfortunately the Shurikenhad missed Yamada and had almost hit Rebecca instead. Rebecca had smoothly dodged away the Shurikenand stared deadly at Jonathan. Jonathan apologise through their eye contact.

Rebecca and Regina both threw a Shurikenat Yamada aiming at his heart and his head. But he had already read their moves and had dodged skilfully.

But what he hadn't expected was that Jonathan had aimed a Shurikenand had successfully hit his shoulder. However that hadn't stopped him from dodging.

Yamada had tried all means to attack back with his Shurikentoo but they were still able to dodge them thanks to the weeks of training they had from Itachi.

Rebecca and Jonathan had next then threw a kunai at him and that had distracted him for a short moment where Regina had came up fast behind him and stab his heart with a kunai just when he was about to dodge the two kunai that was heading his way.

Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca were very glad to have completed their mission but Rebecca still seems a little in shock to have seen so much blood flowing out from Yamada's wound.

Itachi looked coldly at them and turned away heading back for the headquarters followed by Kisame who looked very surprised by the kids who had managed to kill Yamada Kurosaki without their help.

"Hey let's head back to the headquarters now." Jonathan said.

"Don't we need to go back with Itachi and Kisame? Where are they?" Rebecca asked.

"I think they had already left. I think I saw them leaving if I'm not mistaken." Regina said calmly looking like the killing of Yamada had not affected much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Elements**

_Back at the headquarters_

"That's all that had happened." Kisame had just finished reporting all that had happened at the shoe shop to Pain when the three siblings had walked in.

"Welcome back safely, I'm very impressed by what you all had done today." Pein praised.

"Er...Thanks!" Jonathan shouted and ran over to hug Pein. Regina and Rebecca looked at Jonathan and murmured, "That's so... Jonathan."

Pein stared at him like he had just met an alien. "Get off me!" Pein shouted at Jonathan.

Jonathan immediately let him off and apologised. Pein breathed out loudly in exasperation, "You should all take a short rest and have lunch first. We'll continue training after lunch." Pein instructed.

"What's for lunch..?" Rebecca asked cautiously looking at Deidara then back to the rest.

"Ramen and dumplings for reward." Sasori answered.

"Oh thank goodness." Regina mumbled with relief.

_After lunch_

Pein and the Akatsuki members brought the three siblings out to the training grounds and held out three pieces of paper.

"Now, channel your chakara into this paper each one of you." Pein instructed.

"What type of paper is this?" Jonathan asked fascinatingly.

"You do not need to know just do it." Pein commanded.

"Okay, then how do we channel our chakara again?" Jonathan asked frantically.

"Just remember what Itachi had taught you the previous weeks and channel it into the paper." Pein explained.

Rebecca went first and channelled her chakara into the paper. The paper was immediately soaked and Pein announced that she had the element of water.

Jonathan went next and the paper split into two. Pein had then announced his element is wind.

Lastly, Regina's element turned out to be fire which was obvious since her paper had caught fire and turned into ash.

"Alright, now that that's over, you'll be training individually with each of the respective members of Akatsuki that are the same of your element. Kisame will teach Rebecca, Itachi will teach Regina and Kakuzu will teach Jonathan." Pein gave instructions and they went to train with their respective sensei.

_Night time after dinner_

Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca were sitting on their bed getting ready to sleep when Rebecca had asked Regina of her experience today training with their elements.

"How was training today?" Rebecca asked.

"Hmm... Fine, but Itachi is really cold. He doesn't talk much and only gave instructions with only some demonstrations." Regina answered. "How 'bout you Jon?"

"Oh today's quite fun but Kakuzu was just complaining that this was a waste of his time and money and was grumbling all the way only occasionally correcting me." Jon replied. "How 'bout you Rebecca?"

"Oh don't ever talk about it today wasn't nice at all. That Kisame was so scary. He looked so... fishy and just scary. He always looked like he wants to kill me..." Rebecca shuddered at the thought of Kisame.

"Oh... Well I'm sure he's not all that bad... Maybe you just need to spend more time with him to know him better." Regina encouraged her.

"Yea, maybe." Rebecca replied tiredly.

"Let's rest for the night. We'll have a long day tomorrow training again." Jonathan yawned and they said their goodnights and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the Akatsuki members were discussing about today's happenings. "What do you think about the three kids' performance?" Pein asked for the member's opinions.

"I think the kids have great potential to become top ninjas in future if they are trained properly. To have only trained for weeks from the beginner stage, they've really performed much more than I had expected." Sasori voiced out.

"They work exceptionally hard when it comes to something that's an all new experience to them." Kisame said.

"I'm sure it must have been my cooking that had made them work so hard un!" Deidara was laughing his head off but stopped soon enough because the others were ignoring him.

"Is that all?" Pein probed on for more opinions.

"..." Nobody replied and all of them were just looking at Pein.

"Alright then, you may all go now." Pein dismissed them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Pranks**

_A year has pass since the three siblings have started training_

"..." Itachi have an irritated look on his face.

"I'm so excited!" Jonathan shouted.

"Me too! We're finally going after Naruto..! I can't wait to meet him." Rebecca shouted back.

"I think that's enough, we're on a mission not going for picnic." Kisame silenced them sensing that Itachi was about to reach his limit. But he really looked up to Itachi for his patience with their chatters.

Though he couldn't deny that over the one year that has passed, the three siblings have improved tremendously and showed their talents in combating.

"To add on, you three are just tagging along to help only when necessary. Don't do anything stupid." Kisame reminded.

_At the Hidden Village of Leaf_

"We've looked everywhere and he's nowhere to be seen. I think we should search the outside for him." Kisame suggested.

Itachi gave a nod and left first followed by the rest.

_At an unknown inn_

They search for Naruto in the inn and found him training by himself in the room. Itachi went to knock on the door and Naruto came to answer the door very unexpectedly.

"Follow us." Itachi instructed Naruto.

"Maybe we should chop off his legs to prevent him from escaping." Kisame suggested.

"It's been such a long time since we last met, Sasuke." Itachi said. Only then did everybody else sense the presence of Sasuke behind them.

"Uchiha Itachi."Sasuke said.

"Who the hell is this kid?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"I know! It's Mr. Chicken-ass. Hahahaha..." Regina held her hands on her stomach and laughed hardly along with Jonathan and Rebecca. But they were ignored by the rest.

"My younger brother." Itachi replied Kisame's question.

"NO! He's Mr. Chicken-ass. If he's your brother then you must be..." Jonathan trailed off after seeing the look on Itachi's face.

Sasuke attacked Itachi and the two of them got into a fight but in the end Itachi had Sasuke by his neck with his back to the wall.

Jiraiya suddenly came in while riding on a frog with a woman on his shoulder and said something stupid and Naruto argued with him. Jiraiya then did a jutsu and changed the walls of the buildings to a frog stomach and they were inside it. Itachi and his group had no choice but to retreat.

_On their way back to the headquarters_

Regina was singing the song that never ends and was joined by Jonathan and Rebecca.

"_This is a song that never end, yes it keeps going on and on my friend, some people start singing it without knowing what it is, but they will continue singing it just because this is a song that never ends , yes it keeps going on and on my friend, some people start singing it without knowing what it is, but they will continue singing it just because ..." _

"Shut up." Itachi ordered. But they just got louder and continued.

Irritated, Itachi told them to get back on their own because he still has things to settle. Alone.

_At the headquarter_

"Okay, now's free time. I'm going to report this to Pein now." Kisame said.

"It's so boring..." Rebecca complained.

"I have an idea! Let's plot some pranks on the other members that are in the headquarters now." Regina suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Jonathan agreed.

"Ya me too!" Hidan voted for it too.

"When were you here?" Regina questioned.

"Well let's see, like even before you came back." Hidan answered. "All of you should really never let your guard down even when you're in the headquarters."

"Yes sir!"

"So, who should we play pranks on first?" Hidan's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Who's in the headquarters now?" Rebecca asked.

"Hmm... like almost everybody. Maybe we could do my dear sweet partner, Kakuzu, first." Hidan suggested.

"Okay, so let's plan first..." They immersed into their discussions.

After discussion, they went up behind Kakuzu to knock him unconscious. Before he could ask anything when he first woke up, Rebecca asked him if he likes campfires while standing beside a pile of 'money'.

"Er... maybe..?" Kakuzu looked very confuse.

"Well then, I'm sure you're going to love this." Hidan came from behind and lit up the pile of 'money' on the floor in front of him. The moment the pile of 'money' caught fire, Kakuzu then finally realised that those were 'money' and fainted away from a heart attack before he could say anything else.

After Kakuzu had regain conscious, the moment he opens his eyes he gets a heart attack again and fainted away. This continues for another 10 times before the campfire finally died off and Kakuzu could finally stop fainting away.

"How could you do that? Those are money!" Kakuzu cried.

"Hey relax, that's just fake money we made." Regina told him.

"It's still MONEY!" Kakuzu couldn't stop crying.

"Man, he's still crying... It's such and all new experience to me." Rebecca nodded her head.

"I think he needs some time on his own." Hidan said collaborating with the others to escape fast before Kakuzu goes mad later on and chase after them.

"That's a great idea." Regina agreed and grabbed Rebecca and Jonathan and ran off.

Their next target was Deidara. They entered his room discreetly when he was showering and changed his clay to play-dough and switched his clothing to pink frilly lace dresses.

When all was done they hurried out of his room and waited in the living room not far from his room. A piercing scream was heard all of a sudden within the peaceful silence minus-ing the sobbing heard from afar.

The next thing they see is Deidara in front of them with a towel wrapped around his waist. Regina and Rebecca covered their eyes with their hands and screamed, "My eyes!"

"Who changed my clothes un?!" Deidara threw the pink dress at their feet blushing.

Everyone pointed their fingers at Jonathan and the next thing they knew was that Deidara had gave chase after Jonathan and throwing his colourful 'clay' bombs at him.

"Why isn't my clay exploding and why are they colourful un?" Deidara shouted in frustration.

"Jonathan switched them with play-dough." Hidan explained.

Jonathan used his wind element to push him faster since he's running for his life and finally lose Deidara. He headed back to he headquarters to carry out the other pranks.

When he went back, Kisame was already fast asleep and they carried on with their plans to tie him up and stuffed an apple in his mouth. They then sprayed soya sauce on his face and Kisame woke up in shock. He stared at them and then at his own state of being chained up. He tried to break free but couldn't because he was chained up heavily using iron chains.

"Hey Kisame you smell nice. Maybe Zetsu would like a nice snack." Regina said jokingly. But what happened was shocking.

Kisame tried to wriggle his way out from being chained like a caterpillar but with no avail. They were staring at Kisame's reaction and confessed that it was just joke and were laughing at him.

Kisame then stop his actions and glared at them feeling betrayed since he had also worked hard at training the kids to become what they are today and the way they are treating him now is very injustice.

"I think we should let him go now. We shouldn't go too far." Rebecca said. Feeling guilty about playing a prank on Kisame for he was once her teacher who taught her all about the water element.

"Alright, but we'll leave first. We'll leave the untying to you."Hidan suggested and ran off first.

"Sorry." Rebecca apologised while she was untying him and took off the moment the chain was loose.

Lastly, they were walking down to corridor and met Pein by coincidence. They look at each other with knowing eyes and took their position standing at Pein's side and front and back. Pein was looking confuse. Then they started singing the song 'Pain'.

"Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. Cause I'd rather feel the pain than nothing at all..." Hidan and the three siblings were singing unison but not melodiously.

"Shut up!" Pein ordered. But they ignored his orders and continued even louder.

"Stop it now or you'll be eating nothing but Deidara's cooking from now on. And you'll go on missions with them." Upon hearing, his threat, they instantly stopped singing and ran away as far as they could from Pein.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Weapon training**

"I'm sure you three have already mastered your elements and have an ideal weapon in mind." Pein said to Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca.

"Yes sir!" They replied.

"Today you'll get your weapons and train using them with your elements."

"Yes sir!"

"You all have the time till early afternoon to get back from the weapon shop with your weapon."

"Yes sir!"

"Itachi will accompany you three to get your weapons."

"..." Itachi gave no response.

"Yes sir!"

_At the weapon shop_

"Welcome, what can I help you with?" The shop owner asked.

"What else are we supposed to do when we're at a weapon shop? That was such a ridiculous question." Regina commented. She looked around coldly searching for her ideal weapon.

"Hurry decide on your weapons and so we can leave." Itachi hurried them.

"Yes sir!"

The three of them looked through the shop and finally found their weapon. They paid for them and left the shop.

_Back at the headquarters_

"Let's see what weapons have you got" Pein said to them.

They showed their weapons and Regina got herself two sword & a scythe, Jonathan a giant sword and Rebecca a sword.

"Well then, you'll change your sensei according to your weapons type."

"Itachi and Hidan, you two will take Regina. Kisame, Jonathan. Itachi, Rebecca too." Pein instructed. "Off with your trainings now. We need you three to learn as fast as possible."

"Yes sir!"

"Itachi, you'll take Rebecca first. I'll take Regina. She'll join you after the fucking break. Okay?" Hidan said.

"..." Itachi glanced at him and said nothing in response leaving the room. Rebecca followed Itachi out behind him.

"Follow me now, kid." Kisame said to Jonathan.

"Well now it's just you and me. Let's go practice in the fucking training room." Hidan instructed.

_At the training room_

"You have to be more freaking alert and attentive than you're fucking other siblings since you've got two weapons to master." Hidan said to Regina.

"Yes sir!"

"Now, using the fucking scythe would not be as freaking easy as you think. There are many fucking skills and techniques needed to use the scythe to its fullest potential. Watch and observe me."

After a quick demonstrations, Regina was instructed to follow Hidan's actions earlier on. Regina had tried to follow Hidan's movements as closely as she could.

"Not bad, you're doing freaking well but you've not familiarised with the movements and you need to correct some of it." Hidan praised. "Watch and follow me again. Then I'll leave you to hone on your movements practice once more before break time then you'll join Rebecca to learn sword skills." Hidan instructed.

"Yes sir!"

_Just before break_

"Alright, let's have a look of your freaking progress after all these time then you can leave for a break." Hidan said to Regina.

"Yes!" Regina panted. She did as instructed and was released for break.

_After break time_

"I'm here to practice sword skills."Regina reported to Itachi.

"Get yourself in line beside your sister and follow her actions she had been doing since morning." Itachi instructed.

Regina hurried over beside Rebecca and followed her actions as told.

After an hour of doing the same actions continuously, their movements were getting slower and Itachi was not please at all.

"You are all not doing it correctly at all!" Itachi scolded.

"What do you expect? We've been doing it for hours. We're all tired!" Regina complained.

"You've not been doing it right at the beginning." Itachi said.

"I've been following Rebecca every movement closely. What could have gone wrong? Well unless Rebecca is the one that have gone wrong." Regina was tired and could not stop complaining.

"Watch my actions again carefully and don't make anymore mistakes." Itachi said.

"Yes sir!" Regina and Rebecca dare not to disobey Itachi's orders.

Itachi do a few sets of sword movements and instructed Regina and Rebecca to practice the moves that they had just seen.

"Now you've got no excuse to not do it well." Itachi said coldly.

After two hours of practice again, Itachi stopped their practice and dismissed them for the day.

On the other hand, Jonathan had not much of a smooth day either. He was totally tortured by Kisame continuously practising without any break time.

Jonathan was taught to wield the sword properly for the whole afternoon as it wasn't easy wielding such a big sword.

"Swing it harder with all your might!" Kisame shouted at Jonathan. "At the rate we're going you'll never be able to wield your sword properly".

I'm trying, I'm trying" Jonathan panted.

"Well try harder" Kisame shouted.

"Okay, okay" Jonathan panted looking like he is going to die soon.

"You've got to work out more to build up your muscles so you can swing it freely with the exact amount of energy needed." Kisame reprimanded. "You're going to take double the time to master your weapon compared to your sisters."

"B-b-but Regina nee-chan has two weapons isn't she going to take more time than me?" Jonathan reminded.

"I heard from Hidan earlier on that she's progressing very fast and would be able to master using the scythe very soon. Even if she is slow in learning swords skill, she would still finish earlier than you! Buck up and stop complaining like a girl!" Kisame shouted at Jonathan.

After a few months of practising their weapons together with their elements, Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca could use their weapons efficiently now.

"After so many months of practice, you've all finally mastered your weapons. I'm quite impressed by your progressions but these are not enough. Continue to work harder and impress me in future. I believe you three will be very strong and useful ninjas in future." Pein praised.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The One-Tail Racoon**

_Two and a half year later_

"Hey, any idea what's today's meeting for? It's been a long time since we were ordered to be at the meeting at all cost." Regina asked around.

"No idea, most probably he has an important thing to announce or address." Jonathan replied.

Pein came into the room after everybody had gathered and took their positions.

"The reason I've called you all here is because it is time to gather the tail demon." Pein said seriously. No one said anything waiting for Pein instructions...

"Yeah! We finally get to meet the tail demons!" Jonathan jumped up and down excitedly. His other siblings looked at him, sighed and shook their head. It's such an embarrassment to be related to him.

"Stop it." Kakuzu ordered Jonathan. He had been teaching Jonathan for a few years now and totally understands Jonathan and could predict well his actions. He still hasn't mature much compared to his sisters.

Jonathan then realised that he had just done something inappropriate and murmured a sorry.

"We'll be going after the one-tail demon first. For this mission Sasori and Deidara will be going." Pein instructed.

"Can we go? Can we go? Can we go?" Jonathan waved his hands up in the air frantically.

"If I say yes will you keep your mouth shut?" Pein tolerated Jonathan with his not-so-much-left patience.

"YES!" Jonathan shouted back in response.

"Well, fine then, the three of you can follow along," Pein allowed.

"Keep your mouth shut and get lost." Pein added just as Jonathan was about to open his mouth to say 'Thank you'.

Without making any noise, Jonathan mouthed the words 'thank you' and saluted to Pein before running out of the room to prepare. Regina and Rebecca looked at their brother then at each other and shook their head. Their brother never ever learns how to behave appropriately in front of Pein.

_In their room, the three siblings are preparing their weapons and everything they need for this mission_.

"Jon, grow up and stop acting like that in future. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Regina asked.

"One thousand two hundred and twenty two times." Jonathan replied happily.

"Oh my gosh." Regina slapped her forehead and ignored Jonathan.

"Why did you even bother?" Rebecca added.

"Are you all ready? Let's go meet Deidara and Sasori now." Regina was at the door waiting for the other two.

"Yes, let's go now." Jonathan and Rebecca said in unison. "I'm so excited." Jonathan added grinning from ear to ear.

_At the entrance_

"Please for god sake, Do Not Ever irritate Deidara. He still hasn't fully forgive you for that incident years ago." Kakuzu reminded Jonathan.

"It wasn't my fault!" Jonathan shouted. "I was framed! Really!"

"Well I believe. But the thing is that he doesn't." Kakuzu said.

"...fine." Jonathan gave up defending himself.

"Alright, take care of yourself and remember my words, don't-"

"Irritate Deidara. I get it." Jonathan finished the sentence for Kakuzu.

_At the Hidden Village of Sand_

Deidara was immersed in the making of a huge clay bird.

"Late you'll be going with Deidara to get the one-tail demon. We'll be waiting for you out here." Sasori instructed Jonathan.

"...me?" Jonathan asked.

"Ya, you got a problem with that?" Sasori asked.

"I don't want to go with him un." Deidara protested.

"Stop being so childish the two of you. Especially you, Deidara. You're much older than him and much more mature. Just let him be." Sasori reprimanded Deidara.

"Why are you scolding me un?" Deidara stared at Sasori.

"I'm not." Sasori refuse to admit.

They continued this for a long while before they realised that they had wasted too much time.

"It's decided, I'm not going with you. Jonathan will be going with you." Sasori dug his heel into the ground.

"..." Deidara refused to reply and got up the bird.

"..."Jonathan quietly get up the bird.

_After the fight_

Jonathan and Deidara returns at dawn the next day with Gaara unconscious carried Deidara's clay bird.

"Hi, Jon. Welcome back. You've sure know how to take your time." Regina said.

"It was difficult! Not as easy as it seems okay..." Jonathan complained. "I'm so tired and hungry."

"What exactly happen?"

"Oh nothing much, all that happened was we got chased by sands, Deidara almost lost his arm and he almost blew up the whole village and that I saved Deidara's arm from being ripped off by Gaara."

"And that took you the whole day?"

"Yep!" Jonathan replied happily.

"Let's just hurry get back to the headquarters. We're going to have some company soon." Sasori warned.

"Yes sir!" They prepared to leave.

Midway back to the headquarters they were stopped by Kankurou.

"Give me back Gaara." Kankurou commanded.

"No." Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca shouted in unison.

"Leave first with Gaara and the three kids." Sasori ordered.

Deidara nodded in response and hurried the clay bird along with three siblings.

On the clay bird, Jonathan started singing, "Kankurou the kangaroo go boing boing boing. Kankurou the kangaroo go boing boing boing." He continued singing while everybody else sweatdrop.

Kankurou pretended not to hear that and ignored Jonathan. He attacked Sasori with his weapon puppets.

A fight begins and ended very quickly as Sasori destroyed all of Kankurou's puppets.

On the other hand, a group of ninjas came and blocked Deidara's way.

"Kill every one of them here and ensure that none of them live un." Deidara ordered the three siblings.

"What do we look like? Your dogs?" Jonathan complained.

"Stop complaining. Just do it. I'm your sempai." Deidara shouted furiously.

The three siblings jumped out the clay bird and attacked straight at the group of ninja while Deidara left first. But because the group of ninjas were not difficult to handle, they managed to kill them all within a short time.

Sasori and the three siblings managed to catch up with Deidara and joined him went back the headquarters.

"Well done on getting Gaara." A hologram of Pein said.

"Ooo...the rainbow appeared again." Rebecca whispered.

"Alright let's not waste anymore time and get started." Pein instructed.

"What are we supposed to do?" Regina asked.

"Guard the place while we're at work." Pein summoned a statue and more holograms appeared.

"Yes sir!" The said in unison.

_Three days later_

"We've finally done getting the demon out." Pein said.

"Yippee! It's finally over." Jonathan rejoiced after guarding the place for three days consecutively.

"We'll now wait for Naruto to appear." Sasori and Deidara said.

_When the ninjas arrived_

Deidara created the clay bird again and it swallowed Gaara. Regina climbed up the clay bird with Deidara and they flew away together. The group of ninjas Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Chiyo split themselves and Kakashi and Naruto went after Deidara.

Sasori and the others stayed behind with Sakura and Chiyo. Chiyo and Sasori started fighting each other with puppets and Sakura was used as Chiyo's puppet. Sakura was poisoned by Sasori's puppet. She took out the antidote and injects it into her body and Chiyo's body which can fight against the poison for three minutes.

Chiyo tried to stab her grandson in the heart multiple times but couldn't because every time she attempted Jonathan and Rebecca would block her attack and force her backwards away from Sasori.

In the end Chiyo and Sakura was heavily poisoned and breathing faintly, they couldn't move. Sasori was panting while looking down at Chiyo and Sakura. Seeing that they weren't moving nor were they 'breathing', he assumed that they were dead and he ordered Jonathan and Rebecca to leave.

While at Deidara's side, Kakashi and Naruto were still chasing after Deidara and Regina. When Kakashi spotted Deidara, Kakashi uses his Mangekyou Sharingan and focused on Deidara. Without being noticed, Regina uses Goukakyuu no Jutsu cancelling Kakashi's Kamui.

Naruto uses Rasengan on the clay bird, cutting the head off. The clay bird drops to the ground and Naruto carried the bird's head away onto a tree with Kakashi. They started searching for Gaara inside the bird's mouth.

When the clay bird dropped onto the floor, Deidara and Regina met Rebecca, Jonathan and Sasori. They went back to meet the other Akatsuki.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Two-Tail Cat**

_In the forest_

"Yipee! We're going on a mission for the two tail cat!" Jonathan shouted while running along with his team mates.

"Save your energy for later." Kakuzu ordered.

"Yes sir!" Jonathan shouted but had no intention of stopping. Kakuzu looked at him and shook his head ignoring his actions.

"I'm so bored..." Regina complained.

"Get moving then. The faster we get there the earlier the action starts." Hidan instructed.

"Yes sir!" Regina uttered and stuck her tongue out at Hidan.

"Put that back before I cut it off." Hidan warned.

Regina reluctantly retreat her tongue and pouts. Hidan saw her pout and ignored her.

The Akatsuki members have already gotten used to the siblings characters and the way they act.

They've reached their destination around noon. "This time Hidan and I will take care of the two tail. As for you three, you all will wait in the forest for us. If we're not back by dusk then you guys head back first and seek for the assistance." Kakuzu instructed.

"Then do we have to follow you guys all the way here? Is this a prank?" Rebecca asked.

"Just shut up and follow orders." Hidan interrupted.

"Orders from you? I don't think we need to seriously follow through it." Jonathan argued.

"Orders from Pein. Now shut up and get moving." Kakuzu ordered once more.

"Yes, yes." The three of them sighed and head back to the forest to wait.

Back in the forest after waiting for a long while, Regina's complains of boredom could be heard from miles away.

"Why aren't they coming back yet? Is it really that difficult to capture that cat?" Regina said this multiple times.

"How many times have she complained?" Rebecca asked Jonathan out of frustrations.

"For the hundredth and one time!" Jonathan answered enthusiastically.

"You actually count this?" Regina asked.

"Yep!"

"May I ask why?"

"I am bored too you know."

Regina could not store her boredom anymore and took out her mp3 and plugged in the earphone.

"You and you. Stop bothering me or try to entertain me." Regina pointed to her siblings.

"Yes, yes whatever. You're the oldest here anyway." Rebecca said in response but Regina could not hear it as she had already blast to the max volume.

"I'm also going to listen to my own mp3. Entertain yourself." Rebecca said to Jonathan. Jonathan had nothing to do so he started talking to himself instead.

_After an hour or so_

"Don't you think he's spending a little Too much time with Zetsu?" Regina whispered to Rebecca.

"Why do you think so?"Rebecca asked.

"Well...let's see. Firstly, he's talking to himself. Secondly, he's talking to himself. Thirdly, he's talking to himself!"

"He's just being his usual self."

"It's getting worse. I can sense it."

"How do you sense it?"

"My sixth-sense tells me so."

"You don't have 'sixth-sense'."

"All women have it. I'm getting even bored now. Let's just go search for them now. Find something to do."

They got up and pulled Jonathan out of his world and proceeded to head for the village. When they had reached, they saw Hidan doing his rituals.

"What are you three doing here?" Kakuzu asked them.

"We got bored of waiting so here we are. I see you are done with the cat then." Regina replied.

"We'll deal with you three reckless brats later." Kakuzu said upon seeing Zetsu. They immerged themselves within their conversation. The other three were discussing of their punishment they'll get when they return to the headquarters.

"We'll have to search for a guy before we head back to the headquarters." Kakuzu said.

"Who are we searching from?" Regina enquired.

"Chiriku."

"Why do we need to search for that guy?" Rebecca asked.

"When did all of you start asking so many questions? Just do as you're told, kids."

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Regina proclaimed.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think so?"

"I'm already 19! I'm of the same age as Deidara. If I'm a kid, he's a kid too."

"..." Nobody said anything to rebut. "Well whatever, we're given a mission to complete. Let's hurry." Hidan broke the silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Bounty Hunt**

"Where are we heading to?" Jonathan asked.

"Temple of fire." Kakuzu answered.

"Do we have a plan?" Regina asked.

"This time round three of you will be the ones to kill." Hidan replied.

"What will you two be doing then?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing." Kakuzu answered.

"What!? That's so unfair. You were the ones who wanted to kill him." Regina complained.

"Pein's instructions. Complain in his presence then."

"Are you sure that's Pein's instructions? I'll ask him later." Jonathan shouted.

"Whatever and don't shout. Hurry and finish up early." Kakuzu was checking his ear if he had gone deaf.

_At the temple of fire_

"We'll wait for you outside the entrance. After killing him bring the body along with you. Remember not to damage the body too badly. We might not be able to get the bounty if he can't be recognised." Kakuzu instructed.

"Okay. But can you at least break down the door or something?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh right." Kakuzu realised a seal has been placed on the statues flanking the door to form a barrier on the door. Kakuzu use the Earth Spear jutsu and smashed the door down.

"Wow, the door Super thick! It's even thicker than Rebecca's height." Jonathan exclaimed.

"Are you calling me short? I've already grown taller throughout the years." Rebecca shouted at Jonathan attempting to strangle him.

"Stop it and hurry in."Kakuzu stopped Rebecca.

When they went in their target was already standing in front of them with the rest of the monks behind him.

"I'm not going to do the killing. I'll only help to weaken or subdue him." Rebecca informed.

"Alright." Regina agreed.

"Hey Chiriku! Roll over and let us capture you!"Jonathan shouted.

Regina looked at Jonathan in bewilderment while Jonathan looked proud of himself.

"Jonathan!" Regina exclaimed.

"Well it's worth a try." Jonathan explained. "We'll leave the rest of the monks unharmed if you come with us peacefully."

"That's so not going to work." Rebecca mumbled.

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" Chiriku looked insulted.

"Yeah, totally." Jonathan smiled brightly at him.

"Now he's done it." Regina slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Oh let's just get this over and done with." Rebecca took out her sword, took position and attacked. Regina and Jonathan did the same thing and charged forward but they were stopped by the monks who were about to attack too.

Jonathan made use of his wind element to wipe out the monks to the other further end of the temple. That cleared the way to Chiriku

Rebecca took this chance to drown Chiriku and Jonathan freezes the water with cold wind. Regina heats up the ice so that it is easier to remove the ice berg with Chiriku in it.

Just when they were about to leave, the monks were heading their way and Regina creates a fire ball using Goukakyuu no Jutsu to burn the temple as well as the monks.

When they meet up with Kakuzu and Hidan, Kakuzu went up to check the condition of Chiriku's body.

"Well there you go he's in perfect condition aside from the fact that he's in an ice berg." Jonathan pushed the ice berg to him.

"Ya, he's in perfect condition so aren't we entitled to get half the money?"Jonathan asked.

"We should get going before the fire approaches." Kakuzu started going off.

"Hey how about the money? Don't avoid the question!" Jonathan shouted.

"Forget it kid, you'll never be getting anything out of him." Hidan said.

"Who are you calling kid?" Jonathan shouted.

"Er...like you, duh."

"That's it. Let's take it outside."

"We're already outside. Dumb."

"Who are you calling dumb? The only people to call me dumb are my sisters!"

"Oh then let me rephrase that. Idiot."

"Who are you calling idiot? The only people to call me idiot are my sisters!"

"Shut up Jonathan. You're hurting my ears." Regina glared at Jonathan.

"Fine." Jonathan kept quiet all the way

"Oh and earlier on, you don't just get any guy to 'roll over', like that would ever happen. It's like the dumbest thing to do ever."

"Oh isn't it just so him?" Rebecca interrupted.

"That's so true."

At the morgue

"We're not going in to the male toilet." Regina and Rebecca said in unison.

"I'm not urgent too." Jonathan refused to enter after smelling the pungent smell of the toilet.

"Fine have it your way." Kakuzu replied and went in with Hidan.

Five minutes after they went in, Hidan came out smelling very badly while Kakuzu was still inside counting his money.

"Ew you smell Really, really bad." Jonathan pinched his nose in disgust.

"Shut up." Hidan mumbled.

Shikamaru captured Hidan with his shadow possession jutsu and Kotetsu together with Izumo tried to kill Hidan. They thought they managed to kill Hidan and Shikamaru said, "That's one down."

"Ouch, that hurts." Hidan said.

Kotetsu and Izumo looked shocked at Hidan when Kakuzu came out and punched Shikamaru thus releasing the shadow possession jutsu.

Asuma appeared out of no where and started attacking Hidan.

"Well, Hidan… Looks like _you've_ hit the jackpot for once." Kakuzu said, with a smirk under his mask.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!" Hidan screamed, pointing his scythe at Kakuzu. "They're for my ritual. But you can have the money."

"Fine, whatever you want. But don't let your guard down or you'll die." Kakuzu warned.

"Every damn time…"

Hidan made a circle with an inverted triangle in it with his blood dripping from his wound. Hidan tried to get Asuma's blood to activate the curse.

Hidan swung his scythe and cut Asuma's face. Hidan licked off Asuma's blood from the scythe and stepped into the symbol of Jashin. Asuma ran after Hidan using the Haisekishouand burn Hidan but because Hidan was already in the symbol of Jashin, Asuma got burned as well.

After Asuma and Hidan got burned, Asuma ran towards Hidan to attack him and Hidan used his scythe to stab his leg and Asuma fell flat on his face and press on the wound that appeared on his leg.

"Er...you know the leader's going to get mad at us if we don't hurry." Regina interrupted the fight.

"Ya Hidan, we can always get him later." Kakuzu agreed.

"Then what? Let them get away?" Hidan shouted back.

"They're from the Hidden Village of Leaf right? You can always go there and find for them." Jonathan said.

"Wow Jon, when did you become so smart?" Regina and Rebecca said.

"Fine." Hidan gave up and use the Shunshin no Jutsu. Kakuzu, Regina and Jonathan followed suit. Rebecca uses her water jutsu to wash away the symbol of Jashin before going too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Day of Fun**

At the headquarters

"What took you people so long to get back?" Pein asked the group furiously.

"We... Something cropped up." Kakuzu answered.

"Like what?"

"We got lost on the road of life." Jonathan covered up for Kakuzu.

"Load of rubbish."

"Those aren't rubbish. They're words."

"... Just when are you going to change that problem of yours?"

"What problem?"

"Answering or talking random things at inappropriate times. I really wonder all the times how I managed to tolerate you all these years."

"I'm here to train your patience." Jonathan grinned.

"Wipe off that grin and get back to your room. You two as well. Stay in your room as your punishment." Pein instructed the three siblings.

"Yes mum." Regina mumbled and smiled. Itachi who was standing the nearest to Regina heard it and slanted a look at her.

In their shared room

"Well, they'll be taking like about...3 days? To remove the two tail cat from its host. How about we go out and enjoy ourselves?" Regina suggested.

"Then where should we go? Seriously I think we've been abused by the other members. We rarely had fun visiting villages aside from visiting it due to missions..." Rebecca shook her head.

"I know, I know! Let's go to the Hidden Village of Leaf!" Jonathan shouted.

"Shut up Jonathan. Are you trying to announce it to the whole world that we're going out?" Regina glared at her brother.

"No seriously... The Hidden Village of Leaf... Are you trying to get us killed, Nii-chan?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course not." Jonathan replied.

"Oh forget about it. Let's just go to the Hidden Village of Leaf first. Maybe we can entertain ourselves by annoying them." Regina decided.

"Let's not waste time anymore and start moving." Rebecca rushed.

"Wait, do you think they'll allow us to go out?" Jonathan pointed out.

"Hmm...No." Regina pondered.

"Then shouldn't we transform something to take our place to make it seem like we're sleeping."

"Good suggestion. Let's do it." They went over to their own beds and created another self of themselves with their pillows.

"Right so now we're done let's go." Regina said.

"OK!" The others whispered in excitement.

At the Hidden Village of Leaf

"Now that we're at the gate, how are we going to get in?" Jonathan asked.

"What, you've never thought about this?" Rebecca asked.

"Whatever we'll just use the Nehan Shouja no Jutsu to make the guards fall asleep so we can slip in." Regina suggested.

"Won't that land the guards into trouble?"

"Who cares so much about them?" Regina did the Nehan Shouja no Jutsu on the gurads and they managed to get into the village.

"Now we'll have to change ourselves and our identity." Regina pointed out.

"Why?" Jonathan frowned.

"Well it's alright if you don't want to change. Just be prepared to get caught but don't ever mention my name."

"Oh..." They did the Henge no Jutsu and changed their appearance.

"Now, for names, I'll be Tsukiko. Jon, Ichigo. Rebecca, Hikari. We'll be from the Hidden Village of Rain." Regina said.

"Let's go and have fun!" Jonathan shouted and jumped. "Oh wait, but won't we be not welcomed here since we're a ninja?"

"They have ninjas here too you know?" Rebecca said.

"But we're here without any valid reasons."

"Nobody's gonna recognise us as ninjas Jon. We do not have a headband." Regina pointed out.

"Oh ok."

"So where should we go now?" Rebecca asked.

"Let's go home." Jonathan said.

"Excellent, we came all the way here just to go home." Regina replied in sarcasm. "Let's go and have lunch first then."

"Do we even have money?"

"Do I look like I've got no money?" Regina grinned and took out her wallet full of money.

"Where did you get so much money?"

"Kakuzu."

"He gave it to you? Wow, you'll be my idol now."

"When did I ever say he gave it to me?"

"Then how did you get the money?"

"I took it from him when he wasn't looking."

"Oh...you're so dead when you get back." Jonathan kept pointing his finger at Regina.

"I replaced monopoly money with the real one."

"Where did you get those?"

"Monopoly set duh. Where else?"

"Well let's just get going. We're wasting so much stupid time now." Rebecca stopped their squabble.

"Let's eat Ramen." Jonathan suggested.

"Well then we should go to Ichiraku Ramen."

"Maybe we'll meet Naruto, and we can irritate him."

"Yes, let's go."

At Ichiraku Ramen

"Well, well, well aren't we lucky? Naruto is really here." Regina whispered. They walked over to Naruto's seat and sat beside him.

"Hi." Regina greeted Naruto.

"Hi, are you new? I've never seen you before." Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we're travelling." Jonathan replied.

"What's your name?" Regina asked

"Naruto, what's your name"

"My name is Tsukiko" 'Tsukiko' or Regina said

"My name is Ichigo" 'Ichigo' or Jonathan said

"My name is Hikari" 'Hikari' or Rebecca said

"What's that you're eating?" Rebecca asked pretended to look curious.

"You've never tried Ramen before?"

"No." They lied.

"Wow, then you've missed the best thing on earth for the past years of your life. Ichiraku Ramen makes the best Ramen I've ever had. You've gotta try it!"

"Erm...okay, what should try?" Regina squinted at the menu.

"Miso, pork, beef, chicken and many other delicious flavours to choose from."

"I'll take Miso." Regina ordered.

"I'll take pork." Jonathan ordered.

"I'll take chicken." Rebecca ordered.

"Coming right up!" The chef said.

"Wait till you taste it. You'll never like any other shop's ramen." Naruto said.

When the ramen came, they tried but to Naruto's surprise, Jonathan commented, "Hmm, this is really nice but curry rice taste better."

"Ya, Takoyaki tastes better." Rebecca agreed.

"Hmm...sushi's definitely way better than this." Regina agreed.

"No, Ramen is so much better... ..." Naruto just continued on and on about how Ramen is much more better while the three siblings just walked away after paying quietly.

"Let's target the next person who walks down the alley." Regina said. Just then, Kakashi walked into the alley while reading his book.

"Okay, now we'll do scissors paper stone to decide who bumps into Kakashi and take his book." Regina said the plan.

"Scissors, paper, stone."

"Alright, fine it turns out to be me." Regina said and immediately transform into a child and walked towards Kakashi and bump into him 'accidentally'.

"Opps, I'm so sorry Mister." Regina looked apologetic at Kakashi with puppy eyes and slipped Kakashi's book behind her back.

"Oh it's okay." Kakashi replied and walked on forgetting about his book. Regina immediately ran towards a lady at the shop at the end of the alley.

"Obaa-chan could you read this out loud? That guy there asked me to ask you to read it out." After the lady took the book Regina immediately ran away before Kakashi realised.

Just then Kakashi had already noticed about his missing book and wanted to turn around when he heard his book being read out loud. He turned around and saw a group of Obaa-san glaring at him.

"Eh? Did I do anything wrong?" Kakashi look puzzled.

"So...you actually dare to get a child to do such things?!" One of the Obaa-san said looking red with anger.

"Huh? What?"

Kakashi was chased after by them the whole day shouting, "I didn't do anything."

Meanwhile Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca were laughing their head off. And the day continued with them getting other random people into trouble or annoying them before they head back to the headquarters.

At the headquarters

"Ha ha ha that was so fun" Regina said

"Let's do it again tomorrow" Rebecca said

"Oh, do what again tomorrow?" Sasori asked.

"Er...nothing."

"Where on earth did you three go today? Aren't you supposed to be in your room as punishment?" Sasori questioned.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others removing the two tail cat?"

"Yea, but because of you three I ways ordered by Pein to come check on you people."

"Well we went out to the forest to train and just had Great fun training together! So we were planning to go tomorrow again."

"Right..." Sasori squinted his eyes in suspicious but believed in the end.

"Just don't do it again and report where you're going in future."

"Yes sir!"

"Now get to bed kids." Sasori shouted at them.

"Yes sir!" They shouted and jumped into their bed for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Love Blossoms (Part 1)**

One day at the headquarters everyone did not had any missions to do so they were just lazing around doing their own stuff. While Jonathan and Rebecca were lazing around in their room, Regina was diligently training on the training grounds on her accuracy of aiming.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi suddenly appeared and asked.

"Training, what else?" Regina replied.

"When did you ever become so hardworking? Don't you use to complain with just a little bit of training?"

"Hey, training under you is really a torture. You train people without talking forever and occasionally just disappear without saying a word."

"Well I've never really trained anybody personally before. Not even my brother."

"..."

"Let's stop this. I don't want to quarrel with you."

Just then Pein came looking for them. "Itachi, I've been looking for you everywhere. I need you to do something for me."

"A mission?"

"Yeah."

"Right, but this time round Regina coming with me instead." Regina looked surprise when she heard that.

Pein looked at Regina and then Itachi and said, "Whatever." He walked off after looking at the two of them again.

"Why me?" Regina asked.

"I want to be alone with you for once without the others." Itachi answered and Regina blushed upon hearing it. "I'll follow Pein in first, you go prepare then I'll brief you about the mission."

"Whatever." Regina replied.

An hour later

Regina and Itachi was heading to the Hidden Village of Sound.

"Say, are you going to tell me what we're after for his time?" Regina asked.

"You need not know. You're not going to enter the village anyway."

"Then why am I here?"

"Accompany me."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"I'm not joking."

"Alright that's it. Are you even the Itachi I know? This is getting way mushy."

"..." The silence continued till they reached 10miles away from the village.

"Wait here for me. I'll be back in less than an hour." Itachi instructed.

"Really, I don't understand you. You requested for me to follow instead of Kisame but I'm not allowed to do anything?!"

"I'm going."

"... Fine, ignore me. That's what you do all day anyway."

Half an hour later

"I'm done. Let's go." Itachi took off first and Regina followed behind him.

"So what is it that you were told to steal?"

"Sora, Orochimaru's ring."

"What's so special about it?"

"Only Akatsuki members are allowed to have it."

"Right... Hey, this isn't the way back to the headquarters."

"I know."

"We got another mission to complete?"

"No, we're going to spend the rest of the day together."

Regina's mouth fell open and stared at Itachi.

"Alright that's it, time-out. Who are you and what have you done to Itachi?"

"What, can't I want to spend a time alone with you?"

"Pein is not going to be pleased if he knows that we're not heading straight to the headquarters after retrieving the ring."

"I've asked for the rest of the day to be fee from anything after I successfully retrieve the ring."

"Oh, well that doesn't make me free from the rest of the day. So I'm heading back." Regina was feeling more and more freaked out each second spent with Itachi.

"Pein has already approved for you to be free for the rest of the day."

"Thanks, but that doesn't mean I have to spend it with you."

"Pein doesn't want you to be wandering around alone."

"Then I'm going back to the headquarters to spend quality time with my siblings."

"Pein doesn't approve you to be far away me."

"Well then follow me back."

"No." Itachi went over to Regina and grabbed her hand and headed for some random village.

At a Village

"So what are we going to now?" Regina finally gave in and followed along with Itachi.

"What do you want to do? They seem to be preparing for a festival tonight but for the time being we'll do something else. Hot-spring or shopping?"

"Hell must be freezing over while pigs are finally growing wings and flying off into the sky..." Regina mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, we'll go shopping instead. Though I hate it very much."

"If you hate it so much we could go to the hot-spring."

"NO WAY!" Regina blushed and shouted.

"Why?" Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"I just don't feel like it." Regina turned away from Itachi's questioning gaze.

"Then, let's go."

At the Festival

"Here, for you." Itachi passed a stick of candy floss to Regina.

"Thanks." Regina took the candy floss and started eating it. "Let's play some games. I've never played these games before."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Let's play this fishing game. I've always wanted to try."

"Okay."

Regina ran towards the stall and picked up the scoop while Itachi paid for the game.

"This is not an easy game since the net is made of paper."

"I know, I just wanna try." Regina started scooping the fish without success and was about to give up when Itachi took the scoop from her.

"Let me demonstrate." Itachi look smug when he managed to scoop multiple fishes after several scoops.

"How did you do that?" Regina asked in awe.

"Not telling." Itachi grinned.

"Share it!" Regina insisted but Itachi only smiled and shook his head.

"Let's play this next." Itachi suggestion took Regina's attention away from asking about how Itachi caught the fish.

"Oh I want that!" Regina pointed at a white wolf plushie.

"I'll win that for you." Itachi promised.

"I'll be able to win it myself."

"Let me have the honour then."

"... That's very mushy."

"It's alright once in a while." Itachi chuckled.

"You've been mushy for the entire day." Regina reminded Itachi.

Itachi ignored Regina and concentrated on winning the prize.

"Here, these are for you." Itachi dumped the plushies he had won during the game on Regina.

"Keep these for yourself. I just want this." Regina dumped the rest back to him and walked off. Itachi picked up the toys and followed Regina.

"The fireworks are going to start soon why don't we find a spot to rest and watch the firework?" Itachi suggested.

"I'm fine with that." After finding a spot to rest, they sat in silence while waiting for the fireworks.

"...For you." Itachi held out a bag for Regina.

"What's this?" Regina looked up at Itachi and took the bag from Itachi. Regina opened it to see a piece of clothing in it. She took it out from the bag and held it in front of her.

"What's this?" Regina repeated her question in horror.

"A dress. I bought it earlier on when we were shopping."

"I don't wear dresses. Nor do I have the time or occasion to wear it."

"It's fine. Just keep it." Itachi was looking at the sky all this while after he had handed the bag to Regina.

"...Thanks." Just then the fireworks amazed them all and they were staring in the sky admiring the firework display.

"Are we going back to the headquarters after this?" Regina asked.

"We'll stay for the night here."

"Okay, separate rooms."

"Sure."

The next morning

"Woo...where have you people been last night?" Jonathan asked, waiting for them in the living room.

"Shut up." Regina smacked Jonathan on the head. Itachi just ignored the two of them and went to report to Pein of their completion of the mission.

"Where's Rebecca? Oh well, whatever. Share these toys with Rebecca." Regina dumped all the unwanted toys that Itachi won for her on Jonathan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Pranks**

"This is so boring..." complained Regina.

"So what are we gonna do for the rest of the day as well as the next three days?" Jonathan asked.

"Why do we have so many free days?" Rebecca was puzzled.

"Because the rest have to seal up the three and four tail demon." Regina answered.

"Okaay, so what're we gonna do?"

"That's my question." Jonathan reminded.

"Whatever." Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"How 'bout we go to another village again?"

"But where should we go?"

"The Hidden Village of Sand!" Regina suggested.

"Hold on... Don't we need to inform anybody that we're going out?"

"They won't allow us to go anywhere even if we were to inform them." Rebecca pointed out.

"You've got a point there... Alright then, let's get ready to go." Regina took the lead to start preparing for their trip.

When they set off each of them was carrying their own backpack willed with their 'tools'.

The Hidden Village of Sands

"We'll change to the identity we used the previous time at the Hidden Village of Leaf. I'll be Tsukiko. Jon, Ichigo. Rebecca, Hikari. We'll be getting in using the same jutsu as well. Remember?" Jonathan and Rebecca nodded. "Good, then let's go."

After they've successfully entered the village, they were stumbled again.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Jonathan asked.

"Didn't we already plan it out back at the headquarters, Jon?" Regina reminded.

"Oh yeah... So how are we going to get _there_?"

Regina and Rebecca grinned slyly at each other and head off.

"Hey, aren't any of you going to inform me what's happening now?"

"Oh shut up and follow." Regina and Rebecca chorused. Jonathan tagged along behind them trying his best to figure out where their destination could be.

Without much effort they had reached the place they've been searching for.

"How did you know where to go?" Jonathan asked.

"Easy. It should be the place that has got high security." Rebecca answered.

"Ooh I see..."

"Let's cut the crap and get to work." Regina ordered. "Jonathan, set up the speakers. Rebecca, set up the mic."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Sit back and relax." Regina grinned.

"Not fair!" They protested.

"Shut up and get to work." Regina observed the whole room and murmured, "It's show time."

They hide on the roof top while people were streaming in for the meeting.

"Now all we have to do is to wait till they get seated down, proceed with the meeting then we start our plan." Regina informed her siblings.

Jonathan and Rebecca nodded looking very alert with excitement. Half way through the serious and solemn meeting, a blast of sound was ringing in the meeting room.

"Sorry for this interruption, but we have a very important announcement to make."The speech came from the speakers. And after a few moments of silence, a song came.

"Gaara the sandman  
Was a jolly happy soul  
With a bright red head and turquoise eyes  
What a happy soul he is

Gaara the sandman  
Is a fairytale they say  
He was made of sand  
But the children know  
How he came to life one day

There must have been some magic  
In that old silk hat they found  
For when they placed it on his head  
He began to dance around

Gaara the sandman  
Was alive as he could be  
And the children say  
He could laugh and play  
Just the same as you and me

Gaara the sandman  
Knew the sun was hot that day  
So he said let's run  
And we'll have some fun  
Now before I go away

Down to the village  
With a broomstick in his hand  
Running here and there  
All around the square  
Saying catch me if you can

He led them down the streets of town  
Right to the traffic cop  
And he only paused a moment when  
He heard him holler stop

Gaara the sandman  
Had to hurry on his way  
But he waved goodbye  
Saying don't you cry  
I'll be back again some day

Thumpety thump thump  
Thumpety thump thump  
Look at Gaara go

Thumpety thump thump  
Thumpety thump thump  
Over the hills of sand." After the song ended, the moment of silence came.

"Now could we have the Kage to go to the door and open it? We have a special surprise for you."

Gaara upon hearing it walked over to the door and opened it. But to his surprise, a bucket of glue was poured on him followed by chicken feathers. Gaara was so shocked that he froze on the spot which allowed Jonathan to have the time to put a red rubber glove on Gaara's head and a yellow party hat at his mouth. Jonathan had also not forgotten to take a few pictures before he disappeared.

Jonathan returned to his sisters and was eager to share the pictures he had taken.

"Come on, we'll have to leave this place now. They'll find us real quick if we were to stay here any longer." Regina got up and went off. Jonathan and Rebecca followed along.

After they had gotten to an eatery, they crowded around the camera trying to take a closer look at the candid picture of Gaara.

The laughter faded after a while and they were already planning to carry out their next prank.

"Who's our next target again?" Rebecca asked.

"Everybody!" Jonathan replied.

"So what're we gonna do?"

"This will take a long time to prepare but the result would be magnificent." Regina informed.

"Magnificent? Really? Alright then, let's get to it."

"Right but first we need to get a room to prepare all the things that we'll need."

At Night

"We're finally done!" Jonathan cheered.

"So are we going to do it now?" Rebecca asked.

"No we're not going to do it now. We'll do it tomorrow." Regina said.

"Why?" Jonathan asked.

"Because it's night and there're aren't many people walking on the streets."

"Oh, right. You've got a point."

"Get to sleep now. We'll have to get plenty of rest for whole of tomorrow."

Morning

"You have to be in full concentration. Get it? If we ever drop, you're so dead." Regina warned Jonathan.

"Yes, yes. But I can't be totally blamed if that ever happens. I've never tried it before." Jonathan said.

"It'll be fine. Just concentrate!"

"Now send us to the sky."

Jonathan tried all that he could before Regina and Rebecca managed to be in the sky.

"Not bad, Jon is finally useful." Regina was surprised.

"Can we do it now?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure, on the count of three."

"One, two, three. Release!" Regina shouted.

"Huh? Release? Okay." Jonathan obeyed.

"JONATHAN!!!" Regina and Rebecca shouted in the air while they dropped the pink paint bomb which fell faster than them and exploded mid-air.

"Opps, er... SORRY!" Jonathan shouted back.

"HURRY AND STOP US FROM FALLING!!!" Regina screamed in the air.

"YES SIR!" Jonathan shouted back and concentrated with all his might.

"FOR THE VERY LAST TIME I'M WARNING YOU, I'M NOT A GUY!"

When they were finally back on the ground, safe and sound, they first admired their work then stormed over to Jonathan and 'murdered' him.

By the late afternoon, they ran out of ideas for their pranks and were just walking about aimlessly. Just then Jonathan transformed Kangaroo that looks a lot like Kankurou and started hopping around singing a song.

"Kankurou the kangaroo go boing boing boing. Kankurou the kangaroo go boing boing boing..." Jonathan started repeating it.

After doing it for a while he caught the attention of the ninjas and he was surrounded. Jonathan was shocked when he realised and accidentally release the jutsu and was back to his actual self.

"Oh shit." Jonathan murmured. Jonathan was then captured by the ninjas as he was recognised to be working with the Akatsuki.

"Oh shit, now what are we going to tell the Akatsuki?" Regina and Rebecca stared at Jonathan from afar and felt trouble coming.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Beginning of...**

The Hidden Village of Sand

"Tell us, where is the Akatsuki?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know any Alaska." Jonathan shouted.

"Akatsuki. Not Alaska."

"I'm telling you, I don't know any Alaska!"

"Not Alaska! Akatsuki. Where are the Akatsuki right now?"

"Oh I know, I know! Over the rainbow, across the river, under the sea."

"Oh my god!" Gaara said in desperation and slapped his forehead.

"You have a God?"

"NO!"

"What's wrong? We can hear you yelling down the corridor." Kankurou and Temaricame into the interrogation room and asked.

"He's... Argh! I can't get any information out of him."

"Kankurou the kangaroo, I'm like your Biggest Fan!" _Not._ "Can I have your autograph on my face?" Jonathan requested.

"You! You're the one that kept making fun of my name all the time!" Kakurou pointed at Jonathan with wide eyes.

"Really?! Wow, I didn't realise Mr. Kangaroo. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Jonathan said innocently.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kankurou swear and reached out to strangle him but Temari was holding him back.

"Hey Temari, nice pineapple on your head!"

"That's it, I'm gonna kill you too." Temariswear too.

"Hey, get in line." Kankurou said to Temari.

"Ya, the two of you have to get in line. Someone got in line before you." Jonathan said.

"Who?" They asked.

"My sisters." Jonathan said matter-of-factly.

There was a long silence before Gaara said, "Even your sisters can't stand you."

"Ya, they can't possibly stand on me right?"

"... Now you know why I can't get any information out of him." Gaara told his siblings.

"We understand. How about sending him to Morino Ibikifrom the Hidden Village of Leaf?"

"Hey, I don't wanna go Marina Bay." Jonathan interrupted. "Oh wait, I changed my mind. I wanna go Marina Bay. Bring me, bring me!"

"... We'll do as you just suggested." Gaara said to his siblings.

"So are we going to Marina Bay? I'm so looking forward to it." Jonathan interrupted again. "Wait, where's Marina Bay again?"

"We'll arrange for him to be sent to Konoha as soon as possible." Kankurou said to Gaara as they were leaving the room.

"Hey, you've not answered me where's Marina Bay?"

"Could you just shut up for the next five minutes!" Kankarou shouted.

"Yes ma'am!"

"I'm a guy!"

"You're a gay?"

"Argh! Just shut up."

"Ok." After a minute had past, Jonathan got restless again. "Can I speak now?"

But there was no one there that could reply him so he was feeling bored and started singing the song sorry.

"Will you listen to my story?  
It'll just be a minute  
How can I explain?

What ever happened here  
Never meant to hurt you  
How could I cause you so much pain?

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe  
Will you believe me?

All the words that I come up with  
They're like gasoline on flames  
There's no excuse  
No explanation  
Believe me  
If I could I'd undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe  
Will you believe me?

If I told you  
I've been cleaning my soul  
And if I promised you  
I'll regain control  
Will you open your door  
And let me in?  
Take me for who I am  
And not for who I've been?

Who I've been...

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?

When I say I'm sorry  
(When I say I'm sorry)  
When I say I'm sorry  
(When I say I'm sorry)  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?"

During the journey to the Hidden Village of Leaf, Jonathan was singing the song that never ends.

"Shut up!" The guards shouted at Jonathan.

"Shut up? Okay." And Jonathan started singing shut up.

"Argh!" The guards gave up and ignored Jonathan throughout the whole journey unless necessary.

At the Hidden Village of Leaf

In one of the interrogation room, Morino Ibiki asked Jonathan where are the Akatsuki. But Jonathan replied, "I don't know any Alaski."

"I'm not asking about Alaski, I'm asking about Akatsuki."

After a while, Ibiki took out weapons and said, "We'll start with the torture now."

"What if you kill me?"

"Don't worry; I'll be very careful with you."

"I'm very worried now."

"Oh, don't worry. I promise to be very careful."

"Hm... Okay then."

After a while, laughter could be heard coming from the interrogation room.

"Hahaha! It hurts!" Jonathan shouted. This continued until Jonathan and Ibiki got tired of the torture.

"Get the healers here. We'll need him in better condition before we interrogate him again." Ibiki instructed the guard outside the interrogation room.

Meanwhile, Jonathan's sisters were in a dilemma.

"I say we go back to the hideout, grab our weapons as well as with Jonathan's and go get him back before the Akatsuki finds out." Regina suggested.

"What are we going to do or say if the Akatsuki ever finds out?" Rebecca worried.

"I have no idea. So now the plan is to never let them find out."

"Okay, let's hurry back now then. Sigh, it is all nii-chan's fault."

After getting their weapons, they headed back for the Hidden Village of Sand just to realise that Jonathan had been sent to Konoha.

"Damn, now we'll have to go to Konoha. This is irritating." Regina complained.

"Let's just hurry. Time is not exactly on our side." Rebecca hurried off for Konoha.

The reached Konoha the next day and had no trouble finding Jonathan. Since his loud voice could be heard from far away, even though the room was made sound-proof.

"Hahaha, it hurts! Stop it already." Jonathan was laughing in pain.

"Isn't he supposed to go 'Ouch, ouch, ouch' instead of 'Ha ha ha'?" Regina asked Rebecca.

"I don't know, maybe he learnt it from Hidan."

"Good for him, maybe."

"Let's just go get him now. We'll barge into the room and grab Jonathan and get our ass out of Konoha." Regina said.

"Okay."

"Let's go get him now."

They went along with their plan and barged into the room to see Jonathan not being tortured but is treated by Hinata.

"What's going on here?" Rebecca asked shocked to see Jonathan being healed. Since she assumed that he would be nearing death by the time they came. He was simply too annoying that she couldn't imagine who would not kill him off after spending an hour with him.

"Hi, Nee-san. Oh hi Rebecca."

"Hi Jon, any idea what trouble you almost got us into?" Regina greeted back.

"Exactly and to add on, your sword is seriously heavy!" Rebecca complained.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry?" Jonathan said.

"That's all?! Just a SORRY?! You're so dead when we get back."

"Sorry is not enough? Then I'm super duper sorry!"

"I've had enough with nonsense. Let's get you out of here now. They'll be done soon enough." Regina turned to Hinata and said, "We're really thankful to you for treating his wounds. But we'll take over now."

"Er... Who are you?" Hinata, who was shocked ever since Regina and Rebecca entered, asked.

"Sorry, we're in a rush so we can't chat any longer." Rebecca had already cut open the ropes and pulled Jonathan to his feet.

"Can you stand?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't think so." Jonathan replied.

"I don't care. Walk on your own and carry your own weapon." Rebecca dropped Jonathan to the floor and walked out first.

"Ouch, Rebecca you're so mean." Jonathan used all his strength to pull himself to his feet and staggered before stabilising.

"Hurry up Jon, we've got not much time left." Regina said finish and left the room.

"Er...Thanks for healing my wounds." Jonathan thanked Hinata and left the room as well.

"What..?" Hinata finally recovered from her daze and chased after them. She alerted someone on the way and went off chasing after them while her backup comes later.

**Pls do the poll.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Love Blossoms (Part 2)**

After chasing for a long time, the chasers still gave no signs of giving up.

"What are we going to do? They're still chasing us and we're getting closer and closer to the headquarters." Rebecca asked.

"We'll have to finish them off. We can't let them get near the headquarters." Regina answered.

"No, we can't." Jonathan hissed.

"Why? You want to lead them to the headquarters, let the hideout be discovered and then be killed by the Akatsuki?"

"No, I think I'm in love."

"Are you gay?"

"No, I like Hinata."

"Hinata's in the chase?"

"Yes!"

"Fine then, we'll not harm her since she's kind enough to heal your wounds which saved us the trouble." Regina faced Jonathan and instructed, "You go ahead and don't stop to help. You're already wounded and would only bring us down by staying to 'help'."

"... Fine, but don't harm Hinata." Jonathan went ahead while Regina and Rebecca turned back to strike a sudden attack at the ANBUleaving Hinata unhurt.

They finished off the ANBU, and knocked Hinata unconscious. Regina placed Hianta over her shoulders and headed off for the headquarters after Jonathan.

When they reached the headquarters, they could see Jonathan pacing up and down in front of the headquarters looking very worried.

"Why are you carrying Hinata like that?" Jonathan questioned.

"Why aren't you going in?" Rebecca asked.

"Why are you carrying her like that?" Jonathan repeated.

"How else do you want me to carry her?" Regina rebutted and walked past him into the headquarters.

"You could have carried her in your arms!" Jonathan tried to get Hinata off Regina's shoulders to hold her himself.

"Fat hope."

"_Where exactly did you kids head of to this time?" _Pein questioned furiously when they entered.

"Great, we're done for this time." Rebecca mumbled.

"I just asked, where have you three been?" Pein shouted.

"We were just out training in the forest when a bunch of ANBUs were near the headquarters and we were left with no choice but to kill them. Their bodies are still there 10 miles from here."

"And where did this girl fit in your story?"

"She was with the ANBU and we took her back for questioning since even if we were to bring back any of the ANBU, the possibility of them telling us anything is smaller compared to this girl." Regina explained.

"Itachi, I put you in charge of questioning this girl." Pein ordered.

"That will not do!" Jonathan protested.

"Why?"

"Itachi will scare her to death."

"And do you care?"

"Love at first sight." Regina and Rebecca replied.

"..." The silence went on forever till Jonathan broke it, "Ah, ah, ah..." Jonathan imitated the crow's caw.

"Are you a crow?" Rebecca said sarcastically.

"I can be one!"

"Sure... A dying one." Regina interrupted.

"Forget about everything, it's getting late. Lock the girl up in the unused room." Pein ordered.

"There's an unused room?! Then why don't we get to use it?" Regina shouted.

"Shut up. Head off to sleep. We'll discuss more about this tomorrow."

"So where do we put her?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh, I know, I know! Your bed!" Regina suggested.

"Then where do I sleep?"

"You shall be a gentleman and sleep on the floor while she takes your bed. Let us wake up in the morning and step all over you."

"But, but, but..."

"No buts. That's final. Let's go back to our room."

Jonathan carried Hinata in the bride style and laid her gently on his bed.

"She's gonna get a GREAT shock when she wakes up and see us sleeping in the same room. Poor girl." Rebecca commented.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it." Regina yawned and went to bed.

"Wait, where am I going to sleep again?" Jonathan asked.

"On the floor, duh-uh." Rebecca answered.

The next morning

"Ouch, ouch, OUCH! Stop stepping on me!" Jonathan shouted.

"Never..!" Regina and Rebecca replied cheerfully.

"I'm getting out of here." Jonathan shook off Regina and Rebecca and stormed out of the room.

"What about Hinata? Aren't you going to check on her first?" Rebecca asked.

Jonathan stopped dead in his track, turned around and dashed to Hinata's side to check on her. To his surprise, Hinata was no longer in his bed.

"Where did she go?" Jonathan shouted.

"Maybe the Akatsuki took her in the middle of the night." Rebecca suggested.

"NOO... Hinata!!!" Jonathan screamed and dashed out of the room to search for her. He was shocked when he found her in the kitchen, wearing a white apron making breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan asked.

"Making breakfast." Hinata replied.

"Why are you making breakfast?"

"Breakfast is the most important meal for the day."

Everybody stared at her, and stare, and stare, and stare even more.

"Woof, woof, woof!" Jonathan imitated a dog's bark.

"Okay... That was so random and dumb." Kisame said.

"Whoa, for someone who has seen her teammates die in front of her, aren't you a little too calm un." Deidara said.

"What's the point of worrying? They are dead." Hinata said with a sad face.

"Oh, then how about the fact that you are kidnapped by S-rank criminal?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't think you're going to let me go anyway, so I might as well try to make myself at home."

"Excellent! That's a great idea!" Jonathan agreed with a grin on his face.

"So you're going to corporate with us?" Pein asked.

"No."

"Well miss, I'm giving you two choices here. One is to cooperate with us. Two, is to not cooperate with us and we'll deal with you appropriately."

"... I guess I have no choice but to go with option one isn't it?"

"Alright, alright, that's enough with the serious talk. Let's sit down and have breakfast!" Jonathan interrupted.

After breakfast, Jonathan went off to train with Regina and Rebecca while Hinata cleared up.

"Aren't you going to stay and help her out?" Rebecca asked Jonathan.

"No." Jonathan replied.

"Why?" Jonathan's reply made Regina puzzled.

"Because I'm lazy."

"...Right, but shouldn't you make a good impression of yourself?"

"Nah, that's okay. I've already thought of a way to win her heart over." Jonathan grinned.

"How?"

"I'm not going to tell."

"Hmpf, we'll just question her in the end."

"Don't you dare bully her!"

"Sure, we won't." Regina and Rebecca smiled slyly.

That evening, Regina went off to a date with Itachi while Rebecca was resting in her room. Only Jonathan only stayed back to practice.

"You wanted to me meet you?" Hinata suddenly said from behind.

"Ah, that's right." Jonathan turned round and faced her.

"For..?"

"Are you free? I wanna show you this place."

"Er... Okay, are your sisters coming along?"

"No, they aren't. Nee-chan went on a date with Itachi and Rebecca... Well let's say she's not interested."

"So it's just us?"

"That's right, but you don't have to feel awkward with me, just relax and enjoy yourself."

"...Okay." Hinata blushed and followed him.

Jonathan walked alongside with Hinata and brought her to a lake sunset. Hinata was awed by the view in front of her.

"Where did you find this place?" Hinata was absorbed in the view in front of her.

"Ha-ha, I came upon it when I was running away from my sisters for some reason a few years back."

"For what reasons?"

"Hmm... I can't remember."

They stayed motionless staring at the view in front of them till Jonathan broke the silence.

"I feel cold."

"Oh, you wanna head back now?"

"No, I'll feel better if we stand closer to each other."

"Oh...Okay." Hinata blushed and Jonathan moved closer to Hinata.

"You know, I've always been searching for that one person in my life that I'll always adore and love. And I have just found that one and only girl recently."

"And, who is that one and only girl?" Hinata felt her heart thumping harder each harder.

"You, Hinata." Jonathan spoke clearly in the silence.

"That was so cheesy, nii-chan!" Rebecca said.

"Since when were you here?"

"Before you got here, you idiot." Regina added.

"Nee-chan! Why are you here? I thought you were on a date with Itachi?"

"I ran away."

"Rebecca, I thought you weren't interested?" Hinata asked.

"Nii-chan never asked if I wanted to come." Rebecca glared at Jonathan.

Jonathan ignored Rebecca and continued asking Regina, "So how did you run away from Itachi?"

"We were at another festival," Regina rolled her eyes, "then he couldn't get the thing I wanted and kept trying and trying so I lied saying that I'm going to the restroom and I ran away from there."

"Oh...Right."

"It's getting late and I'm hungry. Let's go back now." Rebecca whined.

On the way back, Rebecca and Regina in the front while Hinata and Jonathan were at the back taking their time. No one said anything on the way back till Hinata said, "Do you mean what you said just now?"

"What did I say?" Jonathan questioned back.

"...You said that I was that one and only girl you've been searching for."

"Yes, that was from the bottom of my heart."

Another long silence continued and this time, Jonathan broke the silence asking, "I may not be the most skilled ninja in Akatsuki, but I promise with my life that I will use whatever skills I have to treasure and protect you. Are you willing to be that one and only one for me?"

"...I'm sorry but can I have a few days to think about it?"

"Why? Because you have someone you like or is it because I'm from Akatsuki?"

"..."

"It's okay you don't have to give me your answer now. But could you please give me you reply in three days?"

"Thanks for understanding."

Three days later

Hinata asked to meet Jonathan by the lake by sunset. Jonathan was full of anxiety and anticipation when he was going to the lake to meet Hinata.

"So..." Jonathan and Hinata spoke at the same time when they see each other.

"You speak first." Hinata said.

"Have you think carefully about what I asked you three days ago?"

"Yes."

"So are you willing?"

"...Yes." Hinata blushed and look down at her feet all the time.

"Thanks for willing to be that girl for me!" Jonathan jumped for joy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Fun with the Akatsuki**

"Morning! What's for breakfast?"Regina shouted.

"A slice of bread." Itachi replied.

"Great, how do we share it?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't want it." Rebecca said.

"Fine, I can have it"

"Hey! What about me?" Regina asked.

"What about you?"

"I want it."

"I don't think you want Deidara's cooking."Rebecca whispered.

"Fine, you can have it." Regina said to Jonathan.

"Thank you."

"Oh yea, Pein-sama say that we must meet him for today's meeting. I'm going to meet him first nee-san bring nii-chan there." Rebecca informed Regina and walked off.

"Whatever." Regina replied.

"What is today's meeting about?" Jonathan asked.

"Beats me." Regina replied and Jonathan quickly went and smacked Regina.

"Ouch, what's that for? "

"What? You ask me to _beat_ you."

"Silence! Today we are going on holiday." Pein shouted and entered the kitchen. Before Pein could finish what he wanted to say, they already disappeared to their room.

"Where are we going?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we are going Konoha?" Regina answered.

"Yea and get us kill right?" Rebecca commented.

"How about sand?" Regina suggested.

"What about sand?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh just wondering where the heck we are going for the holiday." Rebecca answered.

"Are you planning to sneak off with Hinata?" Regina asked.

"Hey, that's a good idea. I'll just go now and pack whatever we may need. Hmm...Let's see, we might need a picnic mat, some sandwiches, drinks, and what else..." Jonathan walked off muttering to himself.

"Nii-chan! Remember to put it all into a picnic basket and not stuff them into your bag!" Rebecca shouted to Jonathan and turned to Regina, "Nee-chan, are we really going to follow along with the Akatsuki for the holiday? Isn't it weird?"

"Who cares? We deserve to go on a holiday!" Regina replied.

"Sure, that's 'cause you got Itachi there with you."

"What's with Itachi got to do will all of these?"

"Maybe you will sneak off some where like nii-chan."

"I'll sneak off alone okay."

"Remember to bring me along."

"NEVER!"

"You're so mean."

"It's my hobby to be mean." Regina grinned.

"I hate you."

"Love you too." They continued bickering while packing for the holiday.

They gathered at the living room and went off to some unknown village.

At some random village

"So what are we going to do?" Jonathan asked.

"If you have stayed for the meeting, you would have known!" Pein glared at Jonathan. "We're going to... ...." Pein went on and on again talking about the schedule of the day.

"Nii-chan, wake up! Pein's done talking." Rebecca nudged Joanthan.

"Finally, he finished. But I think one of my legs died."

"Which leg?" Jonathan and Rebecca asked.

"I think it's my left one."

"You think!"

"Ya, I think. Because unlike you people, I know how to think." Regina rolled her eyes at her siblings "Hey Jon, aren't you going to sneak off with Hinata?"

"Oh yea! Thanks for reminding. Come here Hinata." Jonathan grabbed Hinata and ran off before anyone could stop him.

"Sigh... Let him be. He's always so eccentric. No one can stop him without ever getting irritated." Kakuzu said.

"SO true..."

"Hey, you want to sneak off with me to the festival with me?" Itachi whispered to Regina.

Regina looked around at everybody and replied, "Sure."

They walked off in front of everybody and nobody said anything.

"Now it's just us and you." Hidan said to Rebecca.

"So what do we do now?" Rebecca asked.

"Haven't you heard what I said just now?!" Pein shouted.

"You said something? We were busy falling asleep." Hidan said.

"Argh, let's just go." Pein ignored him and head off. The others followed behind him and walked around together waiting for night time to come.

"This is boring. Can I just blow up this place un?" Deidara mumbled.

"Not till at night. The festival is worth the stay till night." Konan said.

"Let's go to the hot spring first then. We can spend some time there while relaxing." Pein decided.

They went for separate baths and Rebecca was swimming in the bath. Konan was just sitting quietly by the side watching Rebecca.

"You're not supposed to be swimming in the hot spring you know? You might rush the blood to your head really fast." Konan explained to Rebecca.

"Okay." Rebecca listened and sat down quietly beside Konan.

After spending half an hour, they decided to get out from the bath and meet up with the others.

"You know since you girls went in earlier than us, you probably didn't know this. But when Deidara was walking into the male changing room, he was stopped by the cleaner who happened to be there. Guess what the cleaner said? He said, 'Hey females aren't allowed in here. This is not the mix bath.'" Kisame said.

Deidara got so mad he smacked Kisame on the head and stormed off.

They head off together to the carnival to play the games. Itachi was once again at the games stall playing games winning prizes while Regina was licking a gigantic lollipop.

"Man, that guy sure is serious." Jonathan commented when he saw Itachi.

"When were you here?" Zetsu asked. They walked together towards Itachi and Regina.

"Er... Just."

"Didn't you want to spend time alone with Hinata?" Regina asked.

"The picnic basket floated away."

"How did it even reach the water?"

"I tripped and fall and the basket fell into the lake. And bye-bye basket."

"I then suggested that we come to the carnival to play." Hinata said shyly while hugging a huge brown teddy bear.

"Jonathan won that for you?" Sasori asked.

"Yes." Hinata blushed.

"That's nice." Rebecca smiled.

"Why don't you find for a boyfriend who wins one for you?" Jonathan teased.

"..." Rebecca ignored Jonathan and went to chat with Regina.

They went round playing every single game till they have seen the fireworks and Deidara asked, "So can I blow this place up un?"

"Yes, yes! I'd sure love to see some more fireworks." Regina encouraged.

"But we had so much fun here? Can you actually bear to blow it up?" Konan interrupted.

"Yes, but it'll be more fun if we blow it up un." Deidara argued.

"Yes, yes!" Regina repeated.

"Don't encourage him." Konan frowned.

"Let's go now. It's getting late already. We have more things to do tomorrow." Pein stopped their squabble and walked away with Konan.

"Awwwwww! But I want to blow it up/un." Regina and Deidara pout.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Capture Sasuke**

"I want you three to go and capture Sasuke with Deidara." Pein instructed.

"Aww... Do we have to?" Rebecca whined.

"Stop whining. That wouldn't work on me."

"Go whine to Konan, it'll work on her." Regina suggested to Rebecca.

"Silence and just go get ready. Set of early and get back quick."

They went off and set off as soon as they are done with the preparation.

In the middle of the forest, Deidara was giving instructions.

"Okay, since I'm feeling so tired, I'm not going to be in action. So you three will be going instead." Deidara ordered.

"Fine." They three of them replied as they were too tired to be bothered to argue.

Deidara jumped up onto his clay bird sat back and relax.

Jonathan transformed to Itachi using the transformation jutsu and went out to the clearing and tricked Sasuke to attack him blindly. Sasuke was so blinded with anger that he attacked 'Itachi' continuously without a care for the surrounding.

Regina and Rebecca took this chance and attack him from behind while he was fully concentrating on _Itachi_. They threw a smoke bomb that was specially made with knock-out gas. Sasuke unknowingly breathed in the gas and went unconscious. Jonathan held his breathe and ran out of the smoke range. After the gas had been went away, they came forward towards Sasuke and successfully captured him.

Rebecca went ahead of them and held his head up. _Itachi_ held Sasuke's body and Regina got his leg. They head off back the headquarters after realising that Deidara left off without them.

In the headquarters, Jonathan went in to the headquarters first, Kisame asked, "Hey Itachi, why are you with them and what happened to Jonathan?" Kisame looked out the window for Jonathan.

Just then, Itachi came into the living room. Kisame looked at Itachi and _Itachi_.

"So, who's the real Itachi?" Kisame questioned.

"I am." Itachi said.

"No, I am!" _Itachi_ shouted.

"Ok, truth revealed. Don't raise your voice Jonathan." Kisame said.

"How do you know?" Jonathan asked.

"Itachi never shout at such things. He will only raise his voice in desperation at Regina."

"Oh..."

"JONATHAN!!!" Regina and Rebecca screamed for Jonathan.

"Oh shit, I forgot about them." Jonathan murmured.

"Have you totally forgotten about us?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Let's go to Pein's office now." Jonathan hurried to stop the nagging.

"What are you doing here Itachi?" Pein asked _Itachi_.

"I'm not Itachi, I'm Easter bunny." Jonathan answered.

"No. I'm Easter bunny." Regina and Rebecca said in unison.

Regina and Rebecca looked at each other and said, "I'm Easter Bunny!" They kept insisting and ended up in a quarrel.

"Just shut up and close the door." Pein ordered. Jonathan went over and slammed the door.

The door slammed into Hidan's nose and he shouted, "Ouch!"

Jonathan opened the door and apologised and slammed the door again.

"Ouch!" Hidan shouted.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Pein. I've got blood all over door." Jonathan slammed the door again after apologising.

Hidan opened the door and entered the room to have Rebecca heal his nose. However, Rebecca refused him.

"Why?" Hidan was confused.

"Because I'm Easter bunny." Rebecca stated.

"No! I'm Easter bunny." Regina interrupted and the argument continued among the three siblings.

"Ok, calm down everyone. I'm Easter bunny," Rebecca pointed to Regina and said, "You're Santa's helper. And you're Itachi." Rebecca pointed to Jonathan.

"No, I'm Easter bunny and you're Santa's helper." Regina insisted and the argument started again.

The other members listened to the whole argument from outside.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" Pein raised his voice and ordered.

"Fine." Jonathan pouts his mouth.

"So, the question now is what are we going to do with Sasuke?" Rebecca asked.

"Let's keep him as a pet!" Jonathan suggested.

"We'll have to make Sasuke cooperate with us and have him on a leash." Regina added.

"How's that even possible? And that's not a very nice thing to do." Rebecca said.

"We have two options now. One is to kill him. Or we'll have him to cooperate with us and join the Akatsuki, to prevent him from placing Itachi in danger." Pein explained.

"Then let Itachi decide. Sasuke's his brother and this concerns his life anyway." Rebecca said.

"Ok, then I've decided to kill him!" _Itachi_ decided.

"Knock it off Jon." Regina hit _Itachi_ on the back and Jonathan released the transformation jutsu and transformed back.

Itachi came into the room just after Jonathan had transformed back.

"You asked for me?" Itachi asked Pein.

"Yes, I was thinking of leaving your brother's fate in your hands." Pein explained.

Rebecca immediately looked at her pair of hands and look at Itachi then Pein.

"Not literally." Pein sighed.

"Let's keep him alive for now until he really doesn't want to cooperate with us then we'll have no choice but to kill him." Itachi decided.

"We'll go along with your wishes. Prepare a room for Sasuke. Jonathan shall stay in the same room as him to keep an eye on him."

"NO, what if he wakes up in the middle of the night and kills me? My precious life!" Jonathan shouted.

"You're a ninja remember?!" Regina reminded him.

"But – but he's much stronger than me!"

" Then just think about poor Hinata having to squeeze into the small room with the four of us." Rebecca reminded Jonathan of how cramped the room was.

"Fine, I'll do it for Hinata." Jonathan sobbed.

"Good boy." Hidan pet him on the head.

"Aww, how nice." Rebecca smiled.

"You're just happy that Sasuke gets to stay in the headquarters." Jonathan teased Rebecca.

"What's there to be happy about?" Rebecca answered back.

"Didn't you like Sasuke for who know how long?" Jonathan asked.

"I just met him today."

"Oh really?"

"Ya, really."

"What about that time we met him few years ago?"

"Oh...I don't remember." Rebecca blushed.

"Enough with all you nonsense. Bring him to the room now." Pein ordered.

"Yes sir!" Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca carried Jonathan and brought him up to a spare room.

On the way to the room, Sasuke woke up and asked, "Why are you carrying me and why do I feel so weak?"

"Don't worry, you'll feel stronger later after the side effect has gone away." Rebecca explained and looked down into his eyes.

"Where and why am I here?"

"Don't worry; it won't hurt a single bit when we cut off your flesh for dinner later." Regina commented.

"What?!"

"Ignore her; she's just pulling your leg. You're at the Akatsuki now and we won't do anything to you so long as you cooperate with us." Rebecca said.

"Jonathan, open the door."Regina instructed Jonathan.

"Akatuski? Itachi!" Sasuke tried to get up upon hearing Itachi's name but he couldn't.

"Harm Itachi and we'll really have you for dinner tonight." Regina glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared curiously at Regina and Jonathan explained, "They're dating."

"Then I'll kill you too." Sasuke said to Regina.

"Then I'll kill you." Jonathan added with a smile on his face.

"And I'll kill you." Rebecca shouted.

"Put him on the bed now, and why are killing each other?" Regina asked.

"For fun." Rebecca replied.

"But I'm your brother!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"And I'm your sister. Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"You're welcome." Jonathan grinned.

"That's lame." Sasuke commented.

"Ya, I know."

"Do you smell that?" Jonathan asked?

"What smell?"

"Smells like dinner! Hinata's cooking with Konan." Jonathan dashed out of the room.

"Hey, wait for me!" Regina ran out of the room next.

"You'll stay in the room don't move about. You've not fully regained your strength. I'll bring in food for you later." Rebecca said before leaving.

"Konan, you know today, we were told to go on a mission Early in the morning. Then we were abandoned by _Someone_ and had to carry Sasuke back by foot. We're so tired!" The three siblings said together.

"So who was the _Someone_ who abandoned you?" Konan asked sweetly.

"Deidara." They chorused.

"How can you do that to them Deidara? They're just kids."

"I'm the same age as Regina as well!" Deidara said in defence.

"But she's still younger than you. You should take responsibility for them!" Konan reprimanded.

"Fine!" Deidara surrendered and continued eating dinner.

"And you, Pein, how could you get them to go a mission so early in the morning? They're sill kids, they have to get at least eight hours of sleep."

"They have to get used to it somehow, it's all part of their training." Pein explained.

"Not this type of harsh training. Take your time to train them. I believe they got the potential so you don't have to so pressing to train them to be the top notch now."

"Okay, okay." Pein sighed.

"Okay, I'm done eating. I'm going to bringing food up to Sasuke now." Rebecca got up and put the food that was to be taken to Sasuke on a tray and went head up the stairs.

"She's so fast today." Regina stared at Rebecca.

"She's in love. What else can you expect?" Jonathan commented.

"How do you know?" Regina frowned.

"I can see it in her eyes." Jonathan grinned.

"Right..." Regina shot him a sideway glance.

"Of course I'm right I'm always right." Jonathan nodded his head.

Meanwhile in the room, Sasuke was just in the midst of regaining his strength. He could only feed himself a few times and had to give up as he was really weak so Rebecca had to spoon feed him.

"Is it hot?" Rebecca asked.

"It's okay." Sasuke replied.

Regina and Jonathan peeked at the door at the two of them. Sasuke noticed them and felt so embarrassed to be caught being fed like this.

"They sure are so lovey-dovey. But do they have to be close to each other?" Jonathan commented.

"Why are you suddenly so over-protective?"

"She's our only younger sister. Duh-uh."

"Well anyway, let's just give them some time alone. Didn't you promise Hinata that you'll help out in the kitchen today?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Jonathan ran off in a hurry.

"You obviously forgot..." Regina shook her head and murmured.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Love Blossoms (Part 3)

"Where are you all going?" Sasuke was curious where everybody were going.

"We're going to the training grounds." Rebecca replied.

"Oh..."

"You want to come along?"

"...It's aright."

"Don't you dare plan to escape or burn down the headquarters or you're so dead the next time we get you." Kakuzu warned.

"Come on, just come with us." Rebecca pulled Sasuke along with them.

"They sure are getting comfortable with each other." Jonathan said with a pinch of jealously.

"Stop feeling jealous. You've got Hinata anyway." Regina reminded.

"And you got Itachi!" Jonathan shouted and ran to Hinata's side.

"Just you wait till later, I'll definitely use my nails against you." Regina thought.

"Why am I coming along with you people?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you have nothing to do in the headquarters anyway, coming out to train with us is much more productive." Rebecca grinned.

"I don't want to be at the same place as Itachi."

"You've been sleeping under the same roof as him for a few days already, why are you complaining now? Anyway he'll be training with nee-chan so it's alright. They'll be quite far away from us."

Sasuke kept quiet and Rebecca just continued pulling his hand walking ahead of everybody.

"So what are you training on today?" Sasuke kept asking questions about the training.

"We're training on our skills using our weapons. Then in the afternoon we'll train to use our elements with our weapons."

"Oh."

"Then in the evening, we'll start fighting each other." Regina interrupted.

"That's right. Just a friendly match though. Well, unless Itachi is fighting with nee-chan or if nee-chan is fighting against nii-chan." Rebecca added.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"Just sit by the side and watch."

Sasuke looked at the side of Rebecca's face for a very long time till Rebecca looked at him too, "Haha, I was just joking. Everyone doesn't really go all the way when they're up against me. They think I'm still young and everything so... yea, that's about it."

"Don't you think they're being unfair?"

"Nah, it is ok for them to think I'm still young. They'll give in to me all the time! Well, except for nee-chan though. She treats everybody the same. Worse if she doesn't like you."

"Alright, let's not waste anymore time, split up into groups with your own sensei." Pein ordered and strolled off with Konan.

"Well, so I'm going. Itachi's training me first." Rebecca excused herself.

"Right, then I'll just walk around first." Sasuke told Rebecca.

"How about being my teacher for a day? You use the sword to right? You'll just have to correct my movements and comment on the amount of strength I used when I wield the sword."

"...Would that be alright?"

"It should fine. Itachi would probably appreciate to have some time off to watch nee-chan."

"I'll wait here for you while you go inform Itachi."

"Sure!" Rebecca ran off to inform Itachi while Sasuke just watched her from behind and began to observe the surrounding.

In the evening, when everybody was gathering around and getting prepared for the match.

"Rebecca and Sasuke, the two of you shall have a match first." Pein instructed.

"Yes sir!" Rebecca shouted while Sasuke look dumbfounded.

"Why should I?" Sasuke questioned.

"Just get up there and stop wasting all our time." Regina complained.

Sasuke frowned and went up into the middle of the training grounds with Rebecca.

"Don't worry; I won't use my full ability against you." Sasuke said to Rebecca.

"It's okay if you use all your strength. I learned how to heal with my chakra so I also know how to protect myself with chakra as well."

"Let's begin." Pein interrupted.

Rebecca took out her swords and made use of her water element and elongated her sword as well as making it wider. She froze the water on her sword into ice to make it sharper while she was running towards Sasuke for her first attack.

But when she wields her sword towards Sasuke, all she hit was a log. Sasuke had use the replacement jutsu and switched places with a log. He appeared behind Rebecca and was about to attack her but Rebecca turned around in time and accidentally pushed him down to the ground.

Sasuke grabbed for the nearest thing which happens to be Rebecca and he pulled her along with him and tumbled onto the ground. Nobody could make out what had happened in the few seconds but all they could see was Rebecca lying on top of Sasuke and their lips were touching each other.

Rebecca stared with her eyes wide open and pushed herself off Sasuke and ran off towards the headquarters out of embarrassment.

"We need to talk." Konan said and dragged Sasuke to room, when Sasuke came out he was as white as a sheet of paper.

"We need to talk as well." Jonathan said and dragged Sasuke into the same room that Konan dragged him into. Sasuke came out paler than before.

"Poor Sasuke," Regina whisper to herself. Sasuke quickly ran to Rebecca's room and knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Rebecca asked.

"It's me, Sasuke. We need to talk." Sasuke replied.

"Sorry Rebecca is not in at the moment please leave a message after the tone, beep."

"Please open the door now."

"Thank you, your message will be send to Rebecca in ten years time"

As Itachi passed by Sasuke he open the door and said "Foolish little brother, the door was not even lock." Itachi then turned round and went back to his room.

Sasuke ignored Itachi and walked in then turned to Rebecca and said, "Rebecca we need to talk."

"Why the hell are you in my room?" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Well the last time I checked, I sleep in this room too." Regina said behind Sasuke.

"Not you nee-chan I mean Sasuke."

"Hey, you are right what are you doing in our room Sasuke? The last time I checked, you don't sleep here anymore." Regina asked and before Sasuke could open his mouth, Regina kicked him out of the room and slammed the door. Sasuke knock on the door again and Regina opens the door and asked "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to Rebecca." Sasuke stated.

"Rebecca is not in at the moment." Regina replied in a nonchalant tone.

"But I just saw her in the room."

"She just went out of the window."

"..." Sasuke went out of the headquarters in search of Rebecca in the forest and found Rebecca in the training grounds.

"Rebecca, we need to talk." Sasuke said from behind.

Rebecca ignored him and continued practicing.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Sasuke apologised.

"It wasn't entirely your fault." Rebecca blushed when she remembered the scene earlier on.

"I'm still very sorry."

"You don't have to apologise as I was partly at fault too for bumping into you which made you fell. It's a human reaction to grab something near us to make ourselves steady again. A pity this time it didn't work out as wanted."

"So you're not angry at me?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you looking at me at all?" Rebecca kept training without stopping to look at Sasuke even once.

"..."

"I knew you're still angry."

"I'm not." Rebecca said after a pause, "I'm just embarrassed."

"Oh... I'm sorry for being insensitive of how you're feeling."

"It's alright. I mean, that's why guys are from mars and girls from venus."

"But you don't have to be embarrassed since the people here are already like your family."

"That was my first kiss." Rebecca blushed crimson red.

"I'm truly sorry. I'll make sure that it'll never happen again."

"Oh... Right, okay." Rebecca looked dissapointed.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of her face and his face brightened up.

"Well that is unless you want it to happen again..." Sasuke said very slowly while observing Rebecca's expressions.

Rebecca face turned red once more and glanced up Sasuke to see him grinning.

She frowned and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

They made up and headed back to the headquarters.

Back at the headquarters

"And where have you been?" Jonathan questioned.

"The forest." Rebecca answered while walking back to her room. She walked out and asked, "Where is nee-chan?"

"She went out with Itachi."

"Oh."

"Hello, Rebecca I see that you're back as well," Regina said from behind.

"Nee-chan, I thought you went out with Itachi?"

"I did, but I came back first." Regina grinned.

"Oh."

The next morning

"Good morning." Rebecca greeted.

"I'm very hungry." Jonathan complained.

"Who cares, I'm not hungry." Regina scowled.

"I care." Jonathan retorted.

"But we don't." Rebecca interrupted in the conversation.

"Exactly." Regina backed her up. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know."

"I know I know, let's eat." Jonathan jumped to catch their attention.

"NO!" Regina shouted at him.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to train." Rebecca said while walking out of the headquarters.

"Hey, wait for me!" Regina followed Rebecca out.

"I'm going as well!" Sasuke shouted from behind and ran out after them.

Jonathan slumped on the chair hungrily since Hinata was out with Konan to do the shopping and the rest of the Akatsuki settling their own matters.

At the forest, they met Itachi who seems to be waiting for a long time.

"Hey, Regina want to go out with me?" Itachi asked Regina out on a date eagerly.

"Alright." Regina replied after some consideration.

"Nee-chan you are going to leave me here all alone?" Rebecca complained.

"You are not alone you have Sasuke with you."

"B-but..."

"No buts." Regina cut her off and left with Itachi.

"Fine, I'm going back to the headquarters." Rebecca sulked.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"Well your nii-san is currently making a big fuss that he's hungry, so unless you want to torture your ears then, fine go back." Regina shrugged her shoulders as she walked on.

"No way."

"Continue with your training then."

"Never."

"Too bad." Regina said.

"Let's just walk around first and wait till Konan and Hinata comes back before going back to the headquarters." Sasuke took Rebecca's hands in his and walk around in the forest.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Truth**

"So that's all to it why my brother killed the whole clan." Sasuke whispered.

"That's so mean..." Rebecca said sympathetically.

"Do you want to join me in my plan to kill my brother?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Even though I feel that your brother is very cruel. He's my nee-chan's boyfriend after all. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand your situation in this. I don't blame you." Sasuke smiled a Rebecca. "Come; let's go out for a walk instead of sitting in here all day."

When they were outside talking a stroll, they happened to meet Regina alone as well walking about in boredom.

"Nee-chan, are you alone? Wanna join us?" Rebecca invited.

"No, it's fine; I don't want to be a gooseberry." Regina declined Rebecca's invitation.

"No you won't." Rebecca blushed.

"Why don't you walk along with your sister instead, I just remembered I've got something to do." Sasuke suggested.

"Does that 'something to do' have anything to do with Itachi?" Regina enquired. "You better not have any thoughts about or I'll be the first one to finish you off."

"It has nothing to do with Itachi." Sasuke declared.

"That's fine then, run along now."

After Sasuke left, Regina and Rebecca walked by the lake in silence until Rebecca broke the silence by asking, "Do you know the real truth why Itachi murdered the whole clan?"

"Of course I do, how long do you think we've been together?"

"Er...I don't know."

"Neither do I, but who cares?" Regina grinned.

"Back to the topic, don't you think Itachi is so cruel-hearted to kill the whole clan just to test his own abilities?"

"What?! Was that what Sasuke tell you?"

"Yes."

"Well, truthfully speaking, Sasuke doesn't really know the whole story. To think he came up with such a stupid explanation for Itachi's action."

"Then why did Itachi kill the clan?"

"He did it to protect-" Regina stopped half way when she heard Itachi's and Sasuke's voices from afar quarrelling.

"Damn it, to think I believed what he said." Regina ran off after cursing. Rebecca ran after Regina in panic as well.

When they finally got close to see what happened, Sasuke was already on the offensive side whereas Itachi was on the defensive side dodging all of Sasuke's attack. Regina was furious when she saw Sasuke continuously attacking Itachi and Itachi just defending himself instead of trying to stop Sasuke.

"Stop it, you idiot!" Regina shouted at Sasuke and charged towards Sasuke to take him down.

"Leave us alone, Regina." Itachi said.

"How can I leave you alone? He's attacking you like a mad dog and you're not attacking back. For goodness sake, attack back! Stop him." Regina shouted in frustration and continued to attack Sasuke.

"Nee-chan, please stop!" Rebecca shouted.

"Then get Sasuke to stop instead." Regina shouted back. She was blinded by anger that she didn't care about anything else.

"Sasuke, please stop!" Rebecca shouted in worry.

"Not till I kill him." Sasuke gritted his teeth and continued what he had been doing for the past ten minutes.

"You promised not to harbour any thoughts about harming Itachi." Regina growled and the whole situation went even chaotic.

"I can't stop my thoughts once I think about my whole clan killed in just one night."

"Do you even know why Itachi killed the whole clan?"

"Regina, stop it. You promised me before never to tell anyone about this." Itachi reminded Regina of their promise.

"You can't keep the truth from him forever. He'll just keep coming for you every time he remembers of your clan that isn't worth remembering."

"Now isn't the time."

"Then when is the time you're talking about? You're dragging it on and on." Regina frowned at Itachi and turned to glare at Sasuke. "The reason why your brother killed your whole clan was because your clan was planning to kill the third Hokage to overtake him. And Konoha."

Itachi sighed in defeat as he knew he couldn't stop Regina at this point of time.

"The Hokage was the one that ordered your brother to kill the whole clan. Because if the Uchiha takes over the village, there'll be no peace anymore. Other clans will try to take over the village as well."

"If my brother was ordered to kill the whole clan, why am I still alive?" Sasuke rebuked back as he could not believe what he heard.

"Because he loves you, because he treasures you, because he begged the Hokage to spare your life. Put yourself in his shoes, would you be glad if you're given an order to kill your whole family? An order you can't escape?"

Sasuke was shocked when he heard this and he looked at Itachi with a face of realisation that changed to sadness, "Is that true?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say that, but yes." Itachi looked apologetic.

"I need some time by my own." Sasuke said and walked away towards the forest.

"I'll go with him." Rebecca went after him

"Remember to bring him back in time for dinner. We don't want Konan to worry for him." Regina shouted from behind.

"You could have told him at another time when he's more prepared." Itachi frowned at Regina.

"He's been prepared for many years, to kill you. How long more should we wait before we tell him? When he really gets strong enough and kill you then you tell him on you deathbed?" Regina raised her eyebrow at Itachi.

"I didn't know you worry so much about me before." Itachi grinned and saw Regina blushed.

"Hey, no changing of subject."

"Let's head back to the headquarters."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Rescue Mission**

"How long has it been since Hinata was captured and you still haven't brought her back yet!" Tsunade screamed.

"We were only able to find the bodies of the ANBUs that went after them. We weren't able to find Hinata anywhere near." The rescue team answered.

"Search further into the forest."

"Yes, madam."

The rescue team left the room, and left off for the mission.

"Let's split into groups of four. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Sai and Neji will be in a group. Yamato, Sakura and Naruto will be in my group." Kakashi gave orders. "We'll contact each other through the radio. We'll split up when we reach the spot where we found the ANBU bodies."

They went in different directions after the reached the area where they previously found the bodies of the ANBUs.

After an hour and a half, they found the entrance to the Akatsuki headquarters and they meet up before they made any plans to just barge in.

Meanwhile, at the Akatsuki headquarters, the Akatsuki members were all gathered at the table having late breakfast with Konan nagging at everybody. "Look how late it is and you're only having breakfast. It'll be lunch soon you know."

"Then we'll treat this as breakfast and lunch." Rebecca said.

"That'll be _brunch_." Regina explained.

"That's not the issue here." Konan said in annoyance.

"Then what's the issue?" Jonathan asked.

"The issue is that if you make it a habit, to wake up and have late breakfast, it's not good for your body." Konan explained.

"Yes, yes." The three siblings answered and nodded their head in acknowledgement.

"To think we're still getting nagged at even when our mum are not around." Regina mumbled.

"But it's still nice to have someone nag at you. It shows that they're concerned for you."Rebecca whispered back.

"But, but, it's not our fault that we wake up so late. We just weren't able to sleep early to wake up early because we weren't allowed to sleep early! We were practicing till quite late at night." Jonathan said pitifully.

Konan slant a glance at Pein and said, "Now it's your fault!"

"What did I do now?" Pein who was just half way putting the omelette into his mouth paused and looked up at Konan.

"If you didn't make them stay up so late to practice, they wouldn't wake up so late today."

"Can we talk about this later? I'm having my Breakfast. The most important meal of the day as you was trying to say."

**BOOM**! A loud sound was heard from the door and Jonathan offered to go check it out.

"I'm sorry we don't want to buy any cookies you're selling." Jonathan refused the rescue team that happened to blow up their door.

Jonathan bends down, pick up the door on the floor, put the door upright and slam it in the faces of the rescue team.

_**Ding Dong**_. A bell was heard coming from the door.

"When was there a bell at our hideout?" Zetsu asked.

"Oh, remember when we went to the festival, I saw this door bell that was shaped like a chick and I thought it was really cute so I bought it." Jonathan grinned and ran for the door.

"We're not selling any cookies." Kakashi said coldly.

"Then we don't want anything you're selling." Jonathan shook his head and went forward to pick up Sai and Neji by their collar and threw them forward.

"Jonathan! How can you treat our guests like that?" Regina reprimanded Jonathan from behind. "You should treat them like that!" Regina picked up Sakura and Yamato and threw them into the forest.

"Oh now I see..." Jonathan lifted his hand and placed it on his eyebrows and nodded his head.

"Oh let me try as well!" Rebecca came running over as well but once she saw Akamaru, she turned around and ran back, "Sasuke, help! There's a big dog here!"

"Sasuke's here?!" Naruto shouted.

"That's right, Uchiha Sasuke, our pet chicken." Regina answered.

Sasuke heard that and stomped out, "I'm not your pet chicken!" Rebecca was hiding behind Sasuke.

"Of course you're not my pet chicken, you're her pet chicken." Regina pointed at Rebecca.

Rebecca started sobbing, "Get it away from me, get it away from me..."

"Don't worry I'll not let it come near you." Sasuke reassured her and patted her shoulder.

"Okay, amendments of plans, we're bringing Sasuke back with us." Kakashi gave orders.

"So who else are you planning to bring back with you?" Jonathan enquired.

"Hinata," Kiba replied. "Give us back Hinata and we'll leave in peace."

"You're hitting on my girlfriend aren't you?" Jonathan squinted his eyes at Kiba.

"What do you mean by _girlfriend_?"

"You don't know what a 'girlfriend' is? Poor thing..."

"I meant, what do you mean by calling Hinata you're girlfriend?"

"I mean it when she's my girlfriend. We're dating!" Jonathan exclaimed. "And I'm planning to propose to her soon enough."

"PROPOSE?! She's only 15!" Neji shouted.

"Cut the chit-chat and just hand them over and no one gets hurts." Kakashi interrupted.

"That sounds like a golden line from every robbery show." Jonathan commented.

"Ya, give me all you money and no one gets hurt." Regina said.

"I don't care what golden or silver line. Just get the dog out of here!"

"Then we'll go with the bronze line." Jonathan smiled.

"Shut up Jonathan." Regina said.

"Shut up Nii-chan." Rebecca said.

"..." Jonathan pouted his mouth.

"They're ignoring us again." Kakashi sighed.

"What's taking you all so long?" Konan asked and saw Rebecca sobbing. "Oh dear, what happened sweetie?"

"Dog. Big fat scary dog." Rebecca pointed at Akamaru and started crying harder.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll _get rid_ of that big bad dog right now."

"_What did I even do?" _Akamaru thought with a big question mark on his head.

"All of you, who don't belong here, get out of here right now!"

"Hinata and Sasuke don't belong here either. So they're leaving with us." Naruto said.

"Hinata and Sasuke belong here since Hinata is Jonathan's girlfriend and Sasuke is Rebecca's boyfriend. Now get out before I kill you."

"No! Not without Hinata." Neji objected. "And Sasuke."

"Sure, sure, here you go." Jonathan passed them a picture of Hinata and Sasuke.

"We do not want their picture. We want them in person."

"Konan, could you make a make a 3-D human size of Hinata and Sasuke?"

"Sure." Konan promised.

"We want them in flesh and blood." Kiba interrupted.

"Zetsu! They're after your breakfast." Jonathan shouted into the dining hall.

"If I were you, I would immediately get out of here." Regina advised while finishing her half eaten breakfast. "Zetsu will be really glad to know that losing a few bodies can gain him even more. And you don not want to be here when he has that thought."

"Okaaay, that's it. I'm fed up with all these nonsense. Just get out of here." Jonathan shouted and grabbed everyone by their collar and threw them all back to Konoha.

"I think it's time we change our hideout." Konan declared.

"Where to?" Rebecca managed to converse normally after the sobbing ceased.

"Oh we have many other hideout sweetie. Don't you worry; they won't find us so easily the next time round. Let's inform the rest now, finish up breakfast and we'll leave by today."

"Where are we going again?" Jonathan asked.

"Our new hideout, have you even been listening?" Regina said in exasperation.

"Where's Hinata by the way?" Jonathan finally realised Hinata is missing when what had happened just now was concerning her.

"Still in the dining hall eating when I left the dining hall. I reckoned she should be in the kitchen clearing up after some of the members."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Konan's Birthday**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KONAN!" Everybody shouted.

"Whoa! Thanks, I didn't know everyone knew it was my birthday today. It seems you were all actually prepared for it." Konan exclaimed.

"Actually we knew it ALL along." Rebecca confessed.

"I'm honoured then." Konan grinned, something she rarely did.

"Aren't you curious how we know it's your birthday?" Jonathan whispered to Konan.

"Huh? Of course I am!"

"Haha, let me tell you. We sneaked in to Pein's office when he wasn't around to look for his diary. But we came upon his calendar instead and saw that your birthday was indicated on it."

"Oh so that's how you know about it..."

"And want to know when we know?"

"Okay..?"

"Yesterday!"

"So you mean all these preparations were done yesterday?"

"Yup!"

"That's really excellent to do all these by a day!"

"We have come up with a plan for this whole day so please cooperate with us!" Regina interrupted.

"So what's the first item?"

"_Musical chairs_!" Rebecca shouted.

"Play the song Jon." Regina instructed.

"Just a moment!" Jonathan replied.

When the music came on, the game commenced and Kisame got really mad.

"Stop the music right now!" Kisame shouted.

"I'm sorry but the song playing now is not '_Don't stop the music_' by Rihanna but '_I'm blue_'."Jonathan refused.

The song went: "Yo listen out, this is the story about a little guy that lives in a blue world. And all day and all night and everything he sees is all blue like him. Inside and outside blue his house, with a blue little window..."

After playing for a while, the winner emerged and it was Konan. Which was a natural thing since it was her birthday and everyone was pushed out of the way when Konan was aiming to sit on the chair.

"Okay, the next item up is _Pin_ _the tail_!" Regina announced. "Who wanna go first?"

"Birthday girl first!" Sasori sabotaged.

"A little difference in the game is that instead of pinning the tail to a donkey, we'll pin the tails on a nine – tail fox!" Rebecca explained while Jonathan went to take out the picture to put it up against the wall.

The game began and everyone was shouting at Konan giving her instructions to pin the tail correctly. As it was a nine – tail fox, Konan had to stick all nine tails and she was very sporting and did not complain.

When Konan finished pinning all the tails and took down the blindfold, she was shocked and laughed put loud when she saw her own doings. The tails weren't pinned properly in position and instead it was everywhere.

"How did it turn out this way? I thought I could have pinned at least one or two tails in place!" Konan exclaimed.

"It's okay. This is just for fun anyway." Pein said.

"Let's play the piñata next!" Rebecca shouted and skipped away to retrieve it from the room.

"I did the piñata myself and I can assure you that it'll be the best that you all have ever seen!" Jonathan grinned and hangs it up on the ceiling. Regina passed the rod to Konan and asked her to take a go at it first and pass the rod around after each turn.

After passing the rod around for a few turns, Jonathan burst open the piñata and instead of sweets pouring out, just one sweet came out and slimy liquid came pouring out.

"Oh gosh, I so do not want to know what this slimy thing is..." Rebecca looked disgusted and rushed to the bathroom with Regina following behind her.

"What is this slimy thing?" Kakuzu asked suspiciously.

"Er...I'm sorry..? I think, supposed, it's my saliva." Jonathan answered sheepishly.

"JONATHAN!!!" Everyone shouted and headed for the bathroom for a bath.

"Hey Konan, don't forget to take your sweet along with you! I kept this sweet just for you!" Jonathan shouted after Konan.

After everyone cleaned up, they settled down around the table to sing the birthday song and cut the birthday cake. Everyone then present their presents and Konan opened all the presents upon request.

She received a pair of earrings, flower clay figure, necklace, table set, potted flower, set of Shuriken, glass bottle filled with holy water and hour glass from Pein, Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Kisame and Itachi respectively.

Whereas Regina hand-sewed a set dolls of her, Jonathan and Rebecca for Konan thanking her for always looking after them. Jonathan and Hinata gave Konan colour papers. Rebecca and Sasuke gave Konan a bracelet.

After opening up all the presents, they played a few rounds of poker and decided to play a game of _Truth or Dare_.

They spun a soda bottle found on the floor and Jonathan was the first to pick a truth or dare. Jonathan went along with truth and was asked the question: "So where did you have your first kiss with Hinata?"

"Never." Jonathan replied.

"Are you joking with us?" Kisame was shocked.

"It's true! I'm telling the truth here! We've never kiss before."

"Let's just carry on." Konan interrupted.

The bottle spun and pointed at Hidan.

"I dare you to kill yourself." Kakuzu dared.

They started fighting and everyone just stared at them.

"Can I set the dare for the next person?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure, sure." Konan agreed. They ignored Kakuzu and Hidan and carried on with the game.

Pein got chosen next and naturally he would pick dare. Jonathan dared him to touch the moon on the sky. Pein was troubled at first then he took a pail of water, went out of the house and positioned the pail so that the water reflected the moon and the sky. Pein then reach his hand into the water to 'touch' the moon.

Rebecca was up next and she chose dare. She was dared to kiss Kisame.

Rebecca did not want to be looked down on by others by forfeiting the dare; Rebecca went up to Kisame and kissed him on the cheek. But Sasuke was so jealous that he refused to look at anyone and just stared down on his knees.

Unfortunately, the bottle next pointed at Sasuke and he unwillingly chose a dare.

"Well since you look so down and jealous, how about a dare to confess your feelings for the person you like?" Konan grinned mischievously.

Sasuke gathered up his courage and turned to Rebecca and said, "Rebecca, I'm sure you know of my feelings for you so I'll skip that part. But to tell you the truth I really didn't enjoy or should I say I hate it a lot when you went up to Kisame and did what you did to him."

Sasuke next then spun the bottle and it rested when it was pointing at Konan. Konan picked dare and was dared to kiss Pein.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss..." Everyone chanted. Under pressure, Konan went to Pein and planted a kiss on Pein's cheek. Konan and Pein then blushed profusely that they resembled a tomato.

The next person that got chosen was Regina. She picked a dare and was dared to wear the dress that Itachi gave and parade round the room. Regina was appalled at first but after some coaxing, she went unhappily to her room and changed. She came down soon after and everyone was shocked. No one could ever imagine how Regina looked like if they did not see her for themselves.

Up next was Itachi. He was forced to pick truth under the pressure of everyone.

"How many times have you gone on a date with my sister?" Rebecca asked.

"Er...I can't really remember. About three to four times..?" Itachi answered.

"Okay, okay, let's just get on with it." Konan rushed.

"Hey Hinata, how about you give a kiss to Jonathan right now?" Regina teased. Hinata blushed profusely and Jonathan was too shock to voice out any protest.

Everyone was so looking forward to it they were just looking from Jonathan to Hinata and continued to and fro. Hinata was so embarrassed and pressurize that she just went up and pecked Jonathan on the cheek. But Jonathan turned his head that very moment and they accidentally kissed on the lips. The both of tem stayed frozen until Hinata backed away in total shock and ran up to her room.

Jonathan blushed like he had never blush before and was smiling like an idiot to himself.

"Well, well now we all know where and when your had your first kiss." Kisame teased.

"Tell us, was it on purpose when you turned your head?" Sasori asked.

"Like NO! I just wanted to kiss her on the cheek before she gets even more embarrassed. Little did I know that she was also coming to kiss me on the cheek. Our lips just touch by accident." Jonathan explained.

"But you sure did enjoy that. Haha."

The bottle then pointed to Sasori and next Deidara. Sasori picked dare but because everyone ran out of ideas, they postponed it and the next person who got chosen will have to do a dare with Sasori. And unfortunately, the next person turned out to be Deidara and he was forced to do a dare with Sasori. They were dared to hug each other tightly for ten seconds before they could release each other.

They faced each other disgustedly and reluctantly hug each other for a full ten seconds before letting each other go and patted their body like they were trying to get rid of each other's body warmth.

"Well since everyone had a go and Zetsu haven't, let's not spin the bottle anymore. Just let Zetsu pick truth or dare." Konan suggested.

"No way am I doing it." Zetsu refused.

"Just go along with Konan's wishes. It's her birthday, remember?" Pein reminded.

"Then what about Hidan and Kakuzu? They hadn't gone through it yet."

"They're fighting. Do you really want to break them up?"

"That can be my dare. Which I will fail in doing so."

"Ok, fine, try anyway."

_Well the next part isn't going to be very nice so it'll be edited out._

After Zetsu had seriously tried to break them apart which he failed, everyone decided that it was already very late and they wanted to turn in for the night.

Konan said her goodnights to everyone and exclaimed, "Today is the best birthday party I've ever had!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Picnic**

One morning

"Ahhhh" Itachi, Jonathan and Sasuke rushed to the room that the girls were sleeping in and walked in.

"Where is the enemy?" Itachi asked.

"Where is the fire?" Sasuke asked.

"Where is the killer butterfly?"Jonathan asked and everyone stared at him.

"Hey, there are such things okay." Jonathan said.

"Ya ok we believe you." Rebecca said before asking, "Now what are you all doing in our room?"

"We heard screams coming from your room."Itachi said.

"What screaming?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh you mean our alarm." Hinata interrupted.

"Huh?" Sasuke was stunned.

"_AHHHH_" the alarm rang again.

"That's what she means." Regina explained.

"Oh, ok..." The boys answered in unison.

"So do you mind leaving our room now please?" The girls pushed the boys out of the room and slammed the door.

In the kitchen

"Where is my breakfast?" Jonathan screamed.

"Shut up! You ask the same thing every morning." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yup, I have to agree. But I have a strong feeling that it is going to be worse."Rebecca said.

"Help, I'm hungry!" Jonathan screamed.

"I have to agree with that." Sasuke agreed. "I'm going out for some peace, bye."

"Wait for me!" Rebecca chased after him.

"Wait a moment you two, we can't have you two running out now. Everyone needs to gather in the kitchen to prepare for the picnic later on." Konan stopped Sasuke and Rebecca from getting out of the house.

"Picnic?" Rebecca asked.

"That's right! A picnic, an impromptu decision I made over the night."

They reluctantly turned and head back to the kitchen.

"Hurry up now or there'll be no food to eat." Konan hurried and went up the stairs to Pein's bedroom.

"Pein, you better wake up right at this moment before I break down your door and wake you up myself." Konan threatened.

"Hmm..." Pein replied.

"I'm giving you a choice. One, you continue sleeping, and I'll feed Jonathan sugar and you'll stay back to babysit him while everyone is out. Just you and Jonathan, while he's having sugar rush. Two, get up now and head to the kitchen to help out with everyone else. Choose now."

"Give me another minute... I'll be down..." Pein murmured.

After another minute or so, Pein finally appeared in the kitchen and took his seat at the head of the table. He slumped down on the chair and closed his eyes. Satisfied that at least Pein came down, Konan did not say anything more and allowed him remain in his position.

"Alright everyone, let's get down to real work now. Just do what I've instructed earlier on and we should be on our way soon!"

Lethargically, everyone sets off doing their own chores unhappy to be dragged into this without any forewarning but they soon perked up and went about their chores happily.

Pein was the only one by the table not doing anything looking at everyone with droopy eyes. Konan got a little annoyed by Pein's attitude of not doing anything at all and just looking at everyone with his aloof expressions.

They finally finished up preparing the food and items needed for the picnic. They set off and headed for the designated place that Konan had decided on. They were surprised to find themselves in a serene place and settled and played teamwork games to bond together.

"Why do we need to play such childish games?" Hidan complained.

"I definitely do not want to participate in any of these games." Kakuzu added on. "It's a waste of time. And time is money."

"Fostering strong bonds among us would ensure that each mission would be completed with more ease. Each time we complete a mission means more money earned." Konan convinced.

"Alright, that's it. Everyone now let's participate enthusiastically. Think of the money we could be earning!" Kakuzu cheered.

It was only late afternoon that everyone started eating. Hidan threw an onigiri at Kakuzu as a revenge for earlier during the bonding games which he successfully dodged and the onigiri hit the person next to him, Jonathan.

"What was that for?" Jonathan demanded. Hidan only point at Jonathan and laughed rolling about. Jonathan took up another onigiri and aimed at Hidan but he missed and it hit Kisame instead.

"Jonathan's so dead." Regina commented.

"Jonathan!" Kisame glared at Jonathan and a food fight soon started. Konan did nothing to stop and Pein was still by her side trying to engage a conversation with her. But Konan was still annoyed by Pein's aloofness this morning and refused to speak to him.

Itachi was just about to drink tea when an onigiri hit him on the face and splattered all over. He looked over to see who the culprit was but because it was so chaotic, he could not find out the culprit and decided to just randomly throw at someone. But karma came back upon him and he himself got involved in the fight.

"I'm sorry for this morning; could you forgive me this once? I slept really late last night and I just couldn't wake up this morning. You can't expect me to be so energetic in the morning with only two hours of sleep and I hadn't sleep for two days consecutively..." Pein was still trying to get Konan's attention by explaining himself.

Though everyone was engaged in the food fight, they were very aware of Pein and Konan Pein looks like he is talking to himself.

"Mummy and Daddy says we must never waste our food." Rebecca said to Regina.

"That's right." Regina agreed. They stood up and headed to the stream nearby to wash up due to the food fight.

"Today was much more fun than I've expected." Regina commented.

Just then, some Konoha ANBUs were on their way back to their village when they spotted Regina and Rebecca from afar. They decided to abduct them back to question them about the Akatsuki.

They strategise among themselves and went ahead for them. Regina and Rebecca sensed them when they were getting nearer and took their stance preparing for a fight.

The fight between the ANBUs as well as Regina and Rebecca went on for quite some time before the Akatsuki members realise that they were gone for some time. They came searching for them and hear the sound of metals clashing each other and headed towards the direction of the sound.

But by the time they even got near to them, they could only see the ANBUs running away with two lumps of unidentified things over their shoulders. They were too far away for the Akatsuki to rush up to them and they couldn't catch up.

As the Akatsuki couldn't find Regina and Rebecca anywhere, they deduced that they were the lumps of unidentified things on the ANBUs shoulders. Jonathan having realised that those 'things' were his sisters, he ran after the ANBUs and shouted, "Give me back my sisters! What did they even do to you?!"

"Jonathan! Come back here!" Kakuzu shouted after him. But Kisame went after him instead but saw him lying on the ground instead face-down. Worriedly, Kisame immediately poking him with his sword, "Are you still alive?"

"Jonathan!" Hinata came running along and immediately got down to work to turn him over and heal him. But to her surprise, Jonathan was not hurt at all by the doings of another ninja. But he was unconscious due to a trip and fall.

Suddenly, Jonathan popped opened his eyes, sat up and started yelling at a rock be the side, "You! You stupid rock! Stopped me from chasing after my sister, I'm gonna smash you into pieces."

"You do know that instead of wasting your time to smash the rock, you could have chase after your sister." Kisame reminded.

"Oh yeah!" Jonathan said and rushed off. But before he could get anywhere, he trip over the rock. Again.

"_That's so Jonathan..."_ Was what everyone thought in their minds.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The Kidnapped**

"Where am I?" Regina murmured when she regained conscious.

"I see you're awake." Ibiki replied.

"No, I'm not awake. I'm just sleep talking."

Ibiki ignored that comment and asked, "What is your name?"

"Mummy says we can't talk to strangers."

"I'm Morino Ibiki, now that you know my name, tell me yours."

"You liar."

"What?"

"Your name is named after a place. Stop kidding me." Regina paused and asked again, "Where's the other girl with me?"

"She's in another holding cell. Which village were you from?"

"I'm not from any village."

"Where did the Akatsuki find you?"

"Some where over the rainbow..." Regina started singing.

"That's enough! Where's the Akatsuki hideout?"

"Don't you know? You people barged in when we were having our most important meal of the day."

"You are all not staying there anymore."

"Well we're not so stupid as to go back there again."

Ibiki decided to switch target and interrogate the other girl they captured, thinking that she'll be easier to interrogate since she's younger and would be more gullible.

However, no matter how many ways he tried, Rebecca just would not talk at all. But all he didn't know was she was just daydreaming.

"Forget it, just forget it." Ibiki got fed up and stormed out of the room to his own office.

Some random ANBU came into the room and took her back to the holding cell where Regina is.

"Did you tell him anything?" Regina asked Rebecca once they were alone in the holding cell.

"Nope." Rebecca answered.

"Good, that's good." Silence broke out and sustained for a long while before Rebecca asked, "So what are we going to do now?"

"Let's escape."

"That's obvious."

"I mean, plan it out."

Back Ibiki's office, he was accessing the feeling he felt for both girls. A strong resemblance to the other Akatsuki boy he interrogated long time ago. Then enlightenment dawned on him. He dashed out of his office and ran to the holding room the girls were in.

"You! You two are sisters with the other Akatsuki boy aren't you?" Ibiki asked the moment he stepped into the room.

"Maybe, not too sure. We go the same father and mother but I'm not too sure." Regina answered.

Ibiki was once again frustrated and annoyed at them.

Meanwhile, back at the Akatsuki hideout, an urgent meeting was held.

"I volunteer myself to be in the rescue team!" Jonathan shouted across the table. But everyone ignored him and waited for Pein to pass down instructions.

"Itachi and Sasuke will go rescue Regina and Rebecca."

"But Sasuke is a wanted guy in Konoha. It's too dangerous for him to go." Itachi argued.

"Then Deidara shall go instead of Sasuke." Pein gave final orders.

"I shall go prepare the things I'll need for this time." Jonathan rushed off to his room.

"Aha! Finally I'll have a chance to use this." Jonathan took out a bag full of paintballs and sealed them into a scroll. He carried it with him, and went to meet up with Itachi and Deidara to finish up the planning for the rescue.

It was already decided that Itachi would lead this mission this time round by the time Jonathan came down, due to the fact that Itachi knows the village layout clearer than anyone. The plan was already planned out and they rushed off.

"Here's the plan, we'll sneak in to get them out. But if there's a need, you will cause a distraction and buy us time to sneak them back out." Itachi filled in on Jonathan with the plan.

"Oh, that's fine with me. But are we going to head back together or are you going to leave without me?" Jonathan asked.

"Leave without you. So you better not get yourself caught. We're not so free to come rescue you."

"Alright, alright, I get it…"

They travelled at fast speed and got to Konoha before the day ended.

"Deidara, you enter first and we'll follow next." Itachi gave commands.

"Sure thing," Deidara replied and managed to sneak past the gates.

Itachi went next after Deidara and told Jonathan to follow suit after him so that they could go as a team to the ANBU headquarters. Unfortunately, when Jonathan was trying to sneak past the gates, he was spotted by a guard.

"You, intruder! Stop right there!" The guard shouted.

"Oh no," Jonathan muttered. "Never, nothing is going to stop me from rescuing my sisters!" Jonathan jumped down of the gates. Only to find that Itachi and Deidara had went ahead of him.

He was stranded on his own now to create a disruption. He decided to create a disruption with the first idea that came into his mind. He ran into the shops that were beside each other, and started throwing things around, shouting loudly, "Nee-chan, Rebecca, are you here? Reply me!"

He continued till the guard got confused with what he was doing and tried to stop him from continuing before he cause a chaos within the village.

"Oh nee-chan and Rebecca are not here? Okay!" Jonathan shouted to the guard and ran towards the Hyuuga clan. He decided that it's time to start the ball rolling. Or more like, it's time to get the paint dripping.

"Here I am for my great masterpiece." Jonathan grinned and talked to himself. He unsealed the scrolls and took multiples of paintballs. He took aim, and gave a shot towards the clan house.

His actions were witnessed by Nenji who happened to be walking around the clan compound and spot Jonathan throwing the paintballs. He was appalled at his actions and couldn't react fast enough to get him before Jonathan noticed Nenji's existence.

Jonathan scrambled off before Nenji could start chasing after him. He went to the cliff with the past and present Hokages' faces and started painting them with the paintballs he have with him. Just like what Naruto had done many years back, just worst.

"This is so much fun! Maybe I should head over to the ANBUs' headquarters now to check if Itachi and Deidara had left with my sisters." Jonathan mumbled.

Surprisingly, Jonathan could find his way to the ANBUs' headquarter fairly quickly. He kept his paintballs ready in his hands to use it in times of emergency to hold back the people who are chasing after him as well as to use it for attack.

In the holding cell

"This is the only cell that we've not searched. I'm very positive that they'll be in here." Itachi said to Deidara.

"Then let's not waste anymore time and get them out of here. Fancy getting noticed just when we crossed the gates. That's just so Jonathan." Deidara commented.

They picked the lock and went in secretly without the notice of anyone. To their surprise, Regina and Rebecca were playing poker in the room.

"Wherein the hell did you get the poker cards from?" Deidara was shocked.

"Happen to be in my pocket."Regina replied.

"Shouldn't you try, or plan, to get out of here?" Itachi asked.

"Damn! So that was what we had forgotten. We were doing something and then we just totally forgot what we were doing before and decided to play poker instead. We had just spent to much time around Jonathan." Regina explained.

"Well then let's not waste anymore time and risk ourselves getting caught." Rebecca broke into the conversation and pointed out the important point.

Half way out, they met Jonathan and were surprised to see each other.

"Well, you sure are fast." Deidara said.

"Of course! Who do you think you're talking about?" Jonathan self-praised himself.

"I'm gonna ignore that…"

"Let's get out of here now." Itachi commanded.

"But I've yet to use finish the paintballs I've prepared." Jonathan protested.

"Well then, too bad. It's either you come back with us or you stay here, use up your paintballs and danger yourself." Itachi said aloofly.

"Paintballs? As in the ones we prepared that time?" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Yep, the very ones we prepared!" Jonathan said proudly.

"Hey then I want to have a go at it too!"

"We have got not time for fun now. We got to get back so that the others know that we are safe." Itachi stopped their ideas flowing.

"I don't care! I wanna have fun before I go back!" Rebecca demanded.

"Alright, alright, let's have some fun before we head back!" Deidara and Regina said together.

Itachi glared at Deidara and Regina for not staying on the right track with him.

"Do whatever you want!" Itachi said in defeat.

They went off and each took some paintballs with them. They ran about the ANBU headquarters, avoiding the notice of the ANBUs and started throwing paintballs in all random directions.

"Are you all done now?" Itachi tried to get them back on track once again.

"Yes, yes, we've had our share of fun and now we can go." Regina replied.

"Great, because we're really going to get into more trouble if we stay any longer. They're bound to notice us any moment now."

Fortunately for them, they managed to get out of the village without being spotted by anyone and made it back safely to the headquarters.

"It's way past time for you people to get back here!" Pein bellowed once he set his eyes on them.

"We got side tracked somehow." Itachi explained.

"I thought you would have better control of them with you being the leader."

"I'm sorry." Itachi mumbled.

The rest were guilty when Itachi had been reprimanded by Pein and couldn't say anything.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Deidara's Birthday**

"Where are we going to celebrate Deidara's birthday?"

"Let's go to a restaurant!"

"Any other suggestions?"

"A bar!"

"Okay, we'll let him choose then. It's his birthday anyway."

"Let us ask him now so that we can make reservations and preparations."

"Regina, you go ask him. He's in his room."

"Okay…" Regina grumbled.

Regina went up to Deidara's room and knocked on the door before entering. Deidara was doing nothing much in his room just laying on the bed staring at the ceiling forgetting that it's his birthday.

"Hey Deidara, do you want to go and eat at a restaurant or do you want to celebrate at a bar?" Regina asked as told.

"Hmm..? What for?" Deidara was puzzled.

"Your birthday. Remember? It's today."

"Oh yeah! It's my birthday today!"

"Right… So where do you want to celebrate it at?"

"Hmm… Can't I choose both?"

"Unless you wanna give Kakuzu a heart attack, sure."

"But I feel like going to both places."

"Okay whatever; I think the rest would be cool with the decision since it's your birthday."

"That's great!"

"Well now we just need you to go get ready for later." Regina said her piece and went out of the room. "He has decided to go for both." Regina announced.

"Both…" The rest murmured and imagined Kakuzu making a big fuss over the bill.

"Well it's his birthday after all." Regina persuaded.

"Fine, fine…" The rest said.

"Then let's get ready to go."

"Remember not to tell Kakuzu about the place we're going." Pein reminded.

"Remembered." Everyone replied. They went to get to get ready and left.

At the restaurant

Deidara ordered for everyone a dish to eat, partly to avoid letting Kakuzu ordering for himself so that he will not look into the menu.

"Deidara actually forgot that today was his birthday." Regina shared it across the table.

"He must have worked so hard that he could not even remember his birthday." Jonathan pitied.

"I was just preoccupied with some stuff okay." Deidara explained.

"What stuff?" Jonathan probed.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"You're mean…"

"Ya, just deal with it."

"Okay, today let's go to Deidara's room and find out what he's doing." Rebecca whispered.

"Tomorrow." Regina answered back.

"Huh?!"

"Today is Deidara's birthday, so we do it tomorrow."

"Oh… Okay."

Everyone started their small talks over dinner and enjoyed themselves. Including Kakuzu though he felt something was amiss. It was time to pay the bill and to avoid letting Kakuzu know the total bill, Pein went to pay the bill with the money he collected from Kakuzu to 'safe keep'.

"Let's head to the bar now." Kisame said excitedly.

"No alcoholic drink for you three." Konan told Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca.

"Okay." They replied.

They headed down to the bar walking leisurely down to the bar. It was a night where everyone had enjoyed themselves genuinely after such a long period of time.

"Here drink some." Deidara offered.

"No thanks." Rebecca rejected.

"Why not?" Deidara inquired.

"Konan said we can't drink." Jonathan replied.

"What? Is she like, your mum or something? You don't need to listen to her." Deidara persuaded.

"Konan-kaa san!" Regina, Rebecca and Jonathan shouted.

"Yes sweetie darlings?" Konan replied.

"Deidara is trying to get us to drink that." Rebecca pointed to the alcoholic drink.

Konan glanced at the drink and immediately glared at Deidara.

"I'm being nice." Deidara defended himself, "At least Regina could drink right? We're of the same age."

"She has yet to reach the legal age to drink." Konan reminded.

"Oh, she will be in a few months time. Don't be so paranoid over her."

"It is your birthday, I will not talk more about it, just enjoy the night for now." Konan said and turned away.

"Konan's right. They're still too young to drink." Itachi added.

"Stop saying that 'we are young' okay?" Regina frowned at Itachi. She hates it whenever Itachi said it as it reminds her of her own age and his.

Regina stomps out of the bar to cool down but Itachi did not chase after her as they just had an argument a few days ago over the same issue. Deidara decided to run after Regina since it's not safe for her to venture out alone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Deidara asked Regina after they exited from the bar.

"Nothing." Regina refuses to spill out any information.

"Itachi can be quite a blockhead at times."

"He wants to get married. In a few years time," Regina confided, "but I'm still not ready."

"Maybe he feels like everything is right when he's with you?"

"I think he's only purpose is to rebuild the clan."

"Have you told him how you feel about it?"

"Yea, I did. Told him I'm not comfortable with it."

"What was his reply?"

"Said that I'll get used to it… I mean, when he answers me like that, it seems like he doesn't even care for my feelings! I feel like we're drifting apart."

"Since when did you have such feelings?"

"I'm not sure either… Lately I've been entertaining thoughts of breaking up with him. But it just seems really odd. Like I'm the bad person, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"No, you don't"

"Trust me, I do."

"So what's troubling you?"

"You really want to know?"

"You can share if you want to; I'm not going to force it out of you."

"I've been thinking lately… About you and me."

"What?"

"I know this may be a shock to you, I mean, it came to me as a shock as well. But I think I like you." Deidara confessed

"I'm sorry, could you come again?" Regina was too stunned.

"I said, I like you."

"But I'm going out with Itachi." Regina shook her head.

"You could break off with him and, I don't know, try dating with me?" Deidara shrugged his shoulders.

"Let me think about it." Regina replied.

"Sure. Let's go back in, they might be wondering why we're out for so long."  
"I'll just stay for a little while more."

"Sure thing." Deidara nodded his head and went back in.

"Damn, what am I going to do now?" Regina murmured to stared into space and let the cool breeze calm her down before she goes back in.

The night ended before anyone knew and they were back at the headquarters just before dawn. They went back to their respective rooms to rest.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Rebecca's Birthday**

An early morning, everyone was up and busy but Rebecca.

It was her birthday.

"Hurry blow up the balloons." Regina ordered.

"Stop hurrying me and get to it as well." Sasuke complained.

"Shut up. I've been doing it since morning. Now it's your turn to do it."

"I woke up earlier than you…"Sasuke mumbled.

"Just get to work. I've got a more important job, which is to supervise."

Regina walked around to get things done faster.

"Jonathan! What design are you making for the piñata?" Regina went over to inquire.

"Tiger," Jonathan replied.

"Make sure no drool gets in."

"Don't doubt my ability."

"I've got to make sure if not it turns out the same way for Konan's birthday where the entire drool splat all over."

"Yes, yes…"

Regina then walks her way through the hall and corridor while making sure that the decorations on the walls were put up nicely. Deidara was in charged of the decorations.

"Satisfied?" Deidara came up to her and asked.

"Hmm, it's acceptable. You'll be officially in charged of all decorations from now on." Regina replied. "Put up more purple and blue crepe paper. Her favourite colour."

"Alright."

Regina carried on and walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey, how's the cake coming along?" Regina asked Konan sweetly.

"It's fine, blueberry cake right?" Konan confirmed.

"Yep. How long more is the cake going to be done?"

"Soon, in about an hour more."

"Pein, please whisk the egg white properly or the cream wouldn't come out nicely."

"Don't you dare command me to do anything." Pein glared.

"Too bad, today I'm in charge." Regina grinned and walked over to Hinata who was preparing the food.

"Just bear with it. She knows Rebecca better." Konan consoled Pein while he just grumbled.

"What food are you preparing now?" Regina peeped over at what Hinata was preparing.

"Bake rice now. The sushi and ice cream is already done." Hinata replied.

"Don't forget the fried chicken wing and the prawn tempura."

"And the fish and chip right? Don't worry; I've got all those on my to-do list."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you. Carry on; I'll be going around supervising on them."

When Regina walked out and came to the foot of the stairs, Regina saw that Rebecca was already up when the preparations were still yet to be done.

"Rebecca! Why are you up so early?" Regina forced a smile on her shock face and tried to stall for time.

"I just woke up. No reason." Rebecca answered groggily.

"Why don't you go back to sleep first and get more rest?"

"It's ok."

"No, I insist that you go."

"Why?"

"Oh, because, Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks." Rebecca grinned and got pushed back into the room.

Finally Regina got more time on her hand; she went to rush everybody to speed up since the birthday girl is awake.

"Hurry, Rebecca is already awake. She's not going to stay in her room forever you know." Regina went round and told everybody.

Everyone got the message and started to work faster. They managed to complete all their work in half an hour.

Regina went up the stairs to bring Rebecca down to start the whole party.

"Happy Birthday, Rebecca!" Everyone chorused when she appeared in the living room.

Rebecca was shocked when she saw all the decorations that she hadn't noticed before.

"Thank you, everyone." Rebecca thanked everybody.

"Well, then let the party commence." Regina announced.

The party started, everyone ate and played games till it came to the finale.

The piñata and presents!

"Here, I did the piñata myself." Jonathan presented his present, the piñata, in front of Rebecca.

"Tiger! MY favourite!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Let me hang it up so u can hit it. Remember to keep the blind fold in place!"

It didn't take a long time for Rebecca to hit open the piñata and sweets spilled out of it. All of those were her favourites.

"I prepared those sweets myself too!" Jonathan grinned.

"Thank goodness there isn't any saliva in it." Regina murmured.

Next was the presenting of presents. Konan and Pein gave her a bracelet while Regina gave her a necklace to go with it.

Sasuke gave Rebecca an empty ring box and promised to get ring when the time comes.

Zetsu presented Rebecca with a cactus plant and made her promise him to take good care of it. Kisame and Itachi gave her a brand new sword they made themselves. The rest of the Akatsuki members gave her soft toys which she accepted gleefully.

They spent some more time chatting away about the preparations in the morning but also how well the party went. Only then when Rebecca yawned that they decided to head to bed.

"Once again, Happy Birthday Rebecca!" Everyone wished Rebecca before they leave for their rooms.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Sasuke's Team**

"Go get Sasuke's team for me." Pein gave instructions.

"Who's going?" Rebecca asked.

"You, Sasuke and Regina."

"I refuse." Regina declined.

"I'll go, I'll go!" Jonathan volunteered.

"No." Pein refused.

"Do you want to get rid of Jonathan?" Regina whispered.

Pein thought for a while before he replied, "Alright, you may go."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Jonathan jumped in joy.

"Shut up and go get ready." Pein chased him off.

"Yes madam!" Jonathan saluted.

"Jonathan!"

"Oops, I'm sorry madam, I mean, sir."

"Just get out of my sight."

Jonathan runs out of the room and shouted, "I'm going for a mission!"

"There's finally peace in the house." Sasori commented.

When they left off for their mission, they need not go far before they found them. Or rather, the other party found them.

"Hi, have you seen this guy's team?" Jonathan pointed to Sasuke.

"Shut up." Sasuke said straight to Jonathan's face.

"But I'm being a good boy."

Sasuke ignores Jonathan and turns to his team members.

"Hey Sasuke, where'd you been?" Suigetsu asked.

"Kidnapped." Sasuke said.

"What?" Karin shouted.

"Just joking."

"Can we go back now?" Rebecca whined.

"Okay, okay." Sasuke patted her head and turned to his team, "Come, let's go."

His team members left with him without another question posed.

Back at the headquarters, everyone was surprised that they came back in such a short period of time. Pein was one of the first to regain calmness and said, "Care to stay and join us?"

Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo looked at each other and at Sasuke and nodded their head. They officially joined the Akatsuki.

Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: An unexpected twist**

"Man, and here I thought I could have a break," Jonathan grumbled. "Why do we have to go along?"

"He doesn't trust us enough to stay put in the headquarters so I guess we have to go along…" Rebecca said.

"Let's just hurry there and hurry back to enjoy the rest of the day. Hopefully," Regina hurried them on.

_A few hours ago_

"Since everyone's out on missions and you're not, you all shall follow me to the Rain village for a mission." Pein commanded.

"Oh man, but I had already made plans for today!" Jonathan protested.

"No arguments. This is an order."

"What business do we have at the Rain village?" Rebecca asked on the way.

"Pein found out that somebody has trespass to the Rain village." Konan replied. Konan came along as she would be the only one left in the headquarters.

"Can't just one of his shinobi finishes of the trespasser?" Regina commented.

"It's someone special to us, that trespasser."

"Who?"

"A teacher from the past."

"Jiraiya?"

"How do you know?" Pein interrupted.

"I've got my own information source." Regina grinned sheepishly.

"Whatever." Pein muttered.

They continued travelling to Rain village while Pein briefed them on what they are supposed to do while he's busy.

"Can't we take a look at the whole course of the mission?" Jonathan asked.

"No," Pein cut him off.

"Why?"

"Cause you're a nuisance and a disturbance to everything."

"Aww come on, I'm not that bad."

"Just shut up."

When they reached, they were sent off to just wander about the village and entertain themselves when Pein is busy. Konan decided to meet up with their teacher before joining Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca.

"Well then, we'll be on our way now. Finish quick so we can get back early." Regina said.

"Be good, I'll meet up with you guys really fast." Konan smiled and left of with Pein.

Regina, Jonathan and Rebecca waited for a little while before heading towards the same direction as Pein and Konan.

"Come on let's go." Regina said.

"Won't they notice us?" Rebecca asked.

"Well then we'll just have to be more cautious to not get caught."

When they noticed that Pein and Konan had reached the destination, they went as near as possible they deemed to be appropriate for them not to be found out. They watched the whole course of action from their very spot.

"What business do you have in my village, Jiraiya?" Pein asked.

"Nothing much, perhaps I just wanted to collect some information on your group?" Jiraiya panted. "Konan, Why are you here with him?"

"Sensei." Konan greeted without answering his question.

Pein took off towards Jiraiya before blows could be exchanged between them.

Out of nowhere, a body shouting _Ahh_ dropped in the middle of the way of Pein and Jiraiya forcing Pein to stop dead in his track.

"Jonathan!/Nii-chan!" Regina and Rebecca shouted.

"We're so in trouble now…" Rebecca murmured.

"Damn it, Jonathan! He's always creating trouble!" Regina mumbled.

Jonathan dropped face down into the water and sinks down into the water before he channels his chakra to stand upon the water.

"Jonathan!" Konan and Pein shouted.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to go entertain yourselves for the time being! Where are your sisters? I'm sure they're here with you." Pein looked up in the direction where Jonathan fell from.

"Er… Hi..?" Regina and Rebecca smiled and waved from above.

"I swear you three will get it once we get back." Pein cursed.

"Uh-oh…" Regina and Rebecca looked at each other and sighed.

"Due to the ridiculous interlude, I'll not kill you but I'll have to bring you back with us. You three," Pein turned to three siblings, "shall be responsible for ensuring that he gets back to the headquarters."

"Well, well then let's get back now." Konan interrupted before anyone could say anything further. She walked towards Jiraiya and knocked him unconscious as he was too weak to resist.

"It's your entire fault, Jonathan!" Regina hissed.

"I can't help it. I sneezed all of a sudden and I just lose my balance. Next thing I know, I'm already falling down." Jonathan rebuked.

"Well, well, well, at least there's not a life lost." Rebecca smiled. Jonathan and Regina had Jiraiya's arms on their shoulders while Rebecca trailed behind them to ensure that no one gets left behind.

When they got back to the headquarters, they were given orders to lock Jiraiya in the dungeon in the basement where chakra cannot be used within the dungeon. Pein even went to the extreme to chain him to the wall to prevent him from escaping the dungeon.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: The Engagement**

"Hurry, hurry!" Regina rushed her sister, Rebecca.

"Alright, alright..." Rebecca hushed.

"We need to get this on tape so that we're able to laugh at him for the rest of our life!"

"This feels so evil." Rebecca smiled sheepishly.

_Meanwhile, on the side of the headquarters_

"Damn, how am I going to do this right?" Jonathan murmured to himself.

He kept Hinata busy in the kitchen while he thinks to himself how he was going to surprise Hinata, provided he spoke the right words at the right time. Something he has not done for a long, long time.

"Okay, that's it." Jonathan finally thought of something. "I'll do just that!"

Jonathan went down to the kitchen to carry out the very first thing of his plan.

"Hinata, could you meet me by the lake? The one we always go to." Jonathan called out to Hinata.

Hinata looked over at Jonathan with a confused expression but still nod her head.

"Packed a few sandwhiches, sushi or onigiri if you want to." Jonathan added.

"We won't be eating with the others?" Hinata enquired.

"No, I don't think we will be."

"Then are we going together or do you want to meet there instead?"

"We'll meet there."

"Alright, see you then." Hinata smiled and got to start with the preparations of the food.

Jonathan left the kitchen and went to prepare himself for later. It's a special day for them and he cannot stand any blunder.

"Did you get that on the recorder?" Rebecca whispered to Regina.

"Yes, you bet I sure did." Regina whispered while keeping the video camera and went to prepare to sneak out before Hinata and Jonathan to secure a good spot to get everything down on film. Providing they have to be concealed so as to not let them realise that they're being spied on.

_By the lakeside_

Hinata was already there when Jonathan came. She was standing by the lakeside and the mat was already spread out with food she prepared on it.

"Hinata," Jonathan called out to her.

Hinata turned around and faced him. She had a smile on her face.

"Is today a special day? Why did you ask me out on such a short notice?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it is a special day."

"Really? What day is it today? Your birthday isn't here yet. Neither is it-"

"Hinata, will you marry me?" Jonathan kneeled to the ground and pulled out a stalk of flower from behind. There was a bear on the flower and it was holding a ring.

The ring sparkled in the sunlight and it was one of the brightest things Hinata had ever seen. She was so shocked that she could not say a single word.

"Do you not like the ring? The way I proposed? I can change. How do you want it done?" Jonathan panicked as Hinata has yet to give him a reply.

"No, no. It's perfect. I'm just so shocked and overwhelmed by happiness." Hinata cupped her hands over her mouth. "Oh Jonathan, yes, yes I'll marry you!" Hinata threw her arms over Jonathan in happiness.

Jonathan beamed in happiness upon hearing Hinata's response.

"Good thing you brought food here. I would like to have a little private time with you at a time like this." Jonathan grinned.

They sat on the mat and enjoyed the food that Hinata had specially prepared for them while overlooking to the lake and basked in the happiness that was surrounding their very being.

"But Jonathan, I think it's too early for us to get married." Hinata said.

"Then we'll get engage first and we'll get married at a later age about five years later." Jonathan replied.

"Got that on the recorder? This is so very interesting!" Rebecca squealed.

"Hush, or they'll find out that we're here!" Regina hissed and continued videoing.

"I can't wait to have a look at their expressions when they see this video."

"Same here."

"When are we going to play the video for the rest? Or let them know about the existence of the video?"

"On the day of their marriage."

"That'll be a long way to go!"

"All the more there'll be a surprise. Let's send a copy to Neji."

"Now?"

"Yeah, and we have to make it a play-once-and-self-destruct video." Regina suggested.

"You'll be in charge of making the destructive video then, you're better than me at electronics anyway." Rebecca said.

"What is this about?" Neji shouted in the household at a time of one a.m. when the video exploded after the video finish playing.

He was fuming mad when he rushed out of Konoha in search for the Akatsuki hideout.

Somehow, Neji found the headquarters and barged in.

"Jonathan! Get out here!" Neji shouted into the headquarters.

Everyone woke up in a shock and rushed to the door.

"Jonathan, I know you're in there. Get out here now!" Neji shouted once more.

"What's the matter?" Jonathan came out with Hinata by his side before the rest of the members.

"What's the meaning of the video sent to me?"

"Huh? What video?"

"The video! The one about your engagement!"

"What are you talking about? Are you sure you're not sleep-walking?"

"Stop with all the nonsense. Just tell me, are you and Hinata getting engaged?"

"No."

"That's a relief."

"We're already engaged and not _getting _engaged."

Neji swayed when he heard that. Hinata immediately rushed to his side to hold him up before he fell.

"How could you?" Neji looked at Hinata.

"Er... I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I mean, I was just engaged earlier today, so... There wasn't enough time." Hinata apologised.

"... Are you sure this is what you want and not what he forced you into?"

"Yes, Neji, I'm sure this is what I want. I hope you give us your blessings."

"But he's with the Akatsuki!"

"They're not as bad as you think they are actually. You just have to spend more time with them and get to know them better."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what is going on?" _ interrupted.

"What is it about the _engagement_?" Kisame asked.

"Er, we forgot to announce, we're engaged." Jonathan answered all their questioning looks.

"Oh, right, so this ruckus at this time of the night is because of the news of your engagement?"

"I suppose so..."

"How does Neji gets to know it before us anyway?" Pein questioned.

"I've no idea as well."

"So is it over yet? I really want to get back to bed." Hidan complained.

"I'm getting tired; I'm going back to bed now." Kakuzu headed back to the headquarters followed by the other members.

"So where is the so-called video you're talking about?" Konan asked Neji."

"It exploded once the video ended." Neji replied.

"So that means you can't produce any evidence and had just wasted a few minutes of my beauty sleep." Konan fumed.

"I swear there is a video and I am not lying!"

"Stop it and just head back to where you should be or I'll make you regret it!"

Without any definite proof, Neji knew that he could never win with just him alone even if Hinata stands by him.

"I'll leave for today but don't think that I'll leave it just like that!" Neji promised and left after saying goodbye to Hinata and wish her all the best.

"Don't worry about me Neji, I'll be fine. I promise you." Hinata reassured Neji.

"If he or anybody else bullies you, tell me straight away and I'll be here for you." Neji gave his word and left.


End file.
